


【刺客信条枭雄*福尔摩斯探案集】恐怖之秋

by LydiaRainbow



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaRainbow/pseuds/LydiaRainbow
Summary: Crossover of Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, and The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes一个偶然的机会，福尔摩斯与华生通过他们的好友柯南道尔卷入了1888年秋那场可怕的重案：开膛手杰克连环凶案。他们不断往深处介入，认识到了一些活跃在伦敦城的表象之下的人们，和他们一起探索开膛手背后的真相
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一次相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 再刷枭雄，还是对福尔摩斯没在游戏里出现感到遗憾，非常想看侦探们一起搞事，所以我动手了  
> 时间在枭雄的开膛手杰克DLC时期，主线流程也按照dlc的来，私设福尔摩斯和华生都实际存在，柯南道尔是华生的合作撰稿人兼出版中介，之前写弗莱双子的故事，现在写福尔摩斯的故事  
> 人物属于柯南道尔爵士，育碧土豆厂以及历史，OOC与蹩脚翻译腔属于我  
> 部分情节及人物出自游戏《福尔摩斯vs开膛手杰克》《福尔摩斯：罪与罚》，但剧情不相关所以不打tag了

在我与夏洛克.福尔摩斯共事的这些年中，我有幸参与并记录下了不下百起案件，有一些牵扯重大，例如我记录中的《第二块血迹》，是不会被允许在完稿后立刻发表的，虽然我的朋友事后大都开了恩允许我将它们公之于众。但如果我向他提出公开我正要讲述的这一起案子，也许我的朋友会一改往日的温文，用戒断几个月后的脾气对我大吼大叫，很有可能伴随他那用词精妙刺耳的教训和数落。我必须承认，比起我们以往的冒险，这起事件留给我的印象实在是完全不同，这是我第一次感觉到，作为一个普通人，我看不到的，隐藏在伦敦之下的阴影，有多么巨大而深沉。

一切都发生在那个刻骨铭心的‘恐怖之秋’，我们刚刚结束令人唏嘘的玛丽.萨瑟兰小姐的案件，福尔摩斯又一次陷入了被无聊的案件逼疯的困境。那个下午我们一起出门散步，遇见了亚瑟.柯南.道尔先生，一位负责将我的点滴记录收录整合化为实际利益的友人，我正要趁机为下一篇文稿开口，福尔摩斯拦住了我，抢先说道：

“下午好，我相信我们今天的偶遇并非上帝的安排，道尔先生，”他扫过道尔的脸，他的手指，还有手中揉皱的纸张，“又有谁污染了伦敦的空气么？让你整晚都没有休息，还熬夜给谁发电报。”

道尔先生对我朋友的看透早就习以为常，扯出一个疲惫的笑：“你总是这么敏锐，福尔摩斯先生。昨晚白教堂发生了一起可怕的谋杀，有个可怜的女人简直要被切碎了......尸体被发现时还有温度，但没有目击者，现场也没有留下凶手的任何痕迹。”

我能听到我的朋友骤然加速的呼吸，他要过道尔先生手上的报纸和记录，仔仔细细看了一行又一行。过了一会他发出失望的叹息，把文件还给道尔先生。

“我就知道这群记者只会胡说八道！”他摇着头说，“太可惜了，已经过去了这么久，现场一定被破坏得不成样子，苏格兰场也一定把这当做一起普通的谋杀案来处理。”

道尔先生点点头说：“就是这样，福尔摩斯先生，相信你也看得出来这案子的奇特，一个能不留痕迹消失在现场的凶手，光这一个元素就足够撑起一整套恐怖故事！”

我的朋友用他的手杖无规律敲打着路面，自言自语：“苏格兰场在掩盖什么......不，这不是重点，他们不是第一次欲盖弥彰。这个凶手......手法非常熟练，那些胡乱的刀痕和解剖手法没有意义，只为了让受害人遭罪......不对，这不是他第一次做这种事，而且我有理由相信这也绝对不是最后一次。”

他抬起头看着我们，眼中闪着锐利的光。

“这就是我来请求你帮助的理由，福尔摩斯先生，”道尔把文件收回一个纸袋中，“如果伦敦城藏着一个可怕的杀人魔，而警方拒绝深入调查，我必须募集盟友，而现在能找到的只有你。”

“我会证明你不是所托非人，相信我，道尔，如果苏格兰场的人都像你一样古道热肠，伦敦的犯罪早就死绝了！”福尔摩斯扬起脖子发出满意的声音，跑到路边招来了马车。

1888年9月1日，那是我们第一次见到那个震慑伦敦的‘开膛手’的杰作，也是我们第一次遇见雅各布.弗莱先生。

我们到达巴克斯巷的时候，现场仍然被警察控制着，民众和记者倒是被赶得远远的，围着警戒线吵吵嚷嚷。仗着福尔摩斯的名号，我们顺利地进入了案发现场。我看到了一位熟悉的身影，弗雷德里克.艾伯林督察，他正站在另一个穿着黑色大衣的人身后，像是在听他指点什么。

“弗莱先生？”道尔似乎认识那个人，并且很惊讶，“你怎么会？我发给你的电报没有回应，我还以为......”

黑衣人转过身，我看到的是一个棱角分明的中年男人，四十岁上下，长相还算年轻，眉毛浓密且柔和，双眼因为疲惫而深陷，头发和鬓角都修得很平，下巴和上唇留着短短的胡茬，穿着一件看起来厚重的皮大衣，没有戴帽子，护臂上闪烁着精巧的机械的光芒。他也对道尔的出现表示了惊讶，然后用一种称得上责备的目光扫了一眼艾伯林督察。

“嘿，小亚，我也没想到......我是说，我也很高兴见到你。”他站起来向道尔打招呼，用的称呼很是亲昵，他的声音略低沉但充满磁性，不难想象他年轻的时候多么富有魅力。

他随即看向了我们，不知怎么，我觉得自己被什么光扫描了一遍。“这两位是？”

“哦，请允许我介绍，这位是夏洛克.福尔摩斯侦探，这位是他的朋友华生医生。福尔摩斯先生，这位是雅各布.弗莱先生，我的老朋友，也是，嗯，一位侦探。”

我注意到艾伯林督察的眼角跳了一下。

“幸会，福尔摩斯先生，”弗莱露出合乎礼仪的微笑，“我今天一定挑了好时候出门，有幸遇到伦敦最负盛名的大侦探，很高兴认识你们。”

从我们进来起，福尔摩斯的视线就一直定格在弗莱先生身上，现在他仍然直视着，平静地回握了弗莱伸出的手。

“幸会，弗莱先生，托我们这位朋友的福，我也有幸拜读过你侦办的那些案件，”他看了一眼道尔，“不得不说，每当想起二十年前有过你这么一位优秀的前辈，我都感受到了挑战。”

弗莱仍保持着颇具风度的微笑：“只是年轻时的兴趣罢了，比起抽丝剥茧破解谜团，我更喜欢用直接行动伸张正义。”

“先生们，”艾伯林督察轻咳了一声，“社交活动请留到酒吧去，现在我们可以进入正题了吗？”

福尔摩斯终于从弗莱身上移开了目光，转而向艾伯林督察询问起了案件。具体细节我不多赘述，《星报》和《时报》上说得已经够多了，而重述一遍那可怕的现场和令人作呕的屠戮行为对我自己也是又一次的折磨。弗莱跟福尔摩斯似乎很合得来，他们都擅长发现细节，推演逻辑，没用多少时间就把案发过程梳理得清清楚楚，你一言我一语说得我和道尔连连点头，艾伯林督察倒是全程都绷着脸，我注意到他的视线经常集中在弗莱先生身上，而对方并没有注意，只是偶尔会对着墙壁和角落之类的地方出神，不知道在想什么。

虽然两位侦探合作无间，他们梳理的案件要素俱全，但唯独在凶手与动机上是空白。弗莱先生陷入了沉思，福尔摩斯则是不死心地把现场又检查了一遍，最终不得不遗憾宣告一无所获。

道尔安慰了他们，说凶手可能就此罢手，艾伯林督察则以他们要清理现场为由，把我们都赶走了，但他留下了弗莱先生，说是有其他事要谈。

跟他们告了别，我和道尔又聊了一些案件的问题，随后在白教堂前与他分了手，我和沉默了一路的福尔摩斯回到贝克街。一进门还没来得及说什么，福尔摩斯就搬空了他的档案柜，开始撒花一样地翻阅，看起来很是急躁。我几乎被满天飞的文件糊了一脸，只得暂时收起问题，开始替他收拾——不然如果哈德森太太看见这副惨相，今晚就将有两个倒霉蛋失去他们的晚餐。

“怎么会？怎么会？我怎么会不记得？明明如此印象深刻......见鬼！”福尔摩斯甩出最后一叠文件，懊恼地抓紧了头发。

“看在上帝的份上，你这是怎么了，”我忍不住放下了手上的案卷，“福尔摩斯！不要制造更多混乱了！你到底在找什么？”

“雅各布.弗莱！”他原地打着转，焦躁地跺着地板，一只手不停敲打着额角，“这个名字，这个人，我对他有熟悉感，在道尔的故事之外的某个地方，我看到过他的名字，可是找不到，该死！”

一般来说，陷入这种状态的福尔摩斯受不得打扰，而且我并不对我的朋友这样的异常表现感到惊讶，对他而言，任何不在掌控之中的信息都会让他焦躁成油锅上的蚂蚁。但我们今天都被那个可怕案件的阴影纠缠，我觉得不能任由他这么下去。

“为什么一定要纠结于他的身份？”我尝试劝解，“弗莱先生破获过二十年前那一连串的案件，今天我们也都看到他的能力了，他会是可靠的同伴。”

“对了！二十年前！”福尔摩斯像是想起了什么，猛地抬起头看向我，目光又突然茫然，双手手指相扣，进入了思考。过了一会他抿紧了嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“不行，那一定是一份我没有拿到手的文件，否则不可能不记得。”

他几个灵巧的跨步跃过撒了一地的报纸书信，抓起刚刚挂上衣帽架的帽子。

“你要去哪？”我看着手上和地上的乱摊子，产生了一种认命的感觉。

“去发一份电报，”他即将出门时回头看了我一眼，我似乎读出了一闪而过的歉意，“转告哈德森太太，晚餐不用等我了，不过如果你耐得住睡意，就准备好咖啡或威士忌，我会带格伦特沃斯街角那家店的李子布丁回来，我们还有一整个晚上可以研究今天的案子。”

tbc.


	2. 第二起案件

那天过了大约一个星期，报纸上刊登了抓获凶手‘皮围裙’的新闻，那是一个行为极不检点，经常骚扰和欺负站街女孩们的恶棍。福尔摩斯对此嗤之以鼻，毫不客气地嘲讽起新闻社的不负责任和信口开河，果然，下午的报纸上就是‘皮围裙’洗清嫌疑的新闻。我们正在讨论这个倒霉的替罪羊，艾伯林督察与弗莱先生突然来访，向我们抱怨了民众对苏格兰场办案不力的责难，并委婉地表示希望我们不要再介入白教堂案件——弗莱先生已经在行使侦探的职责，而大名鼎鼎的福尔摩斯的出现只会让民众继续对警方无理施压。看得出来我的朋友很是不满，但两位客人的恳切神情一定还是说服了他，他最终同意了撤出这场调查。

“我们就这样罢手吗，福尔摩斯？”送走客人后，我感到有些失落，这不是我们第一次被官方从手上抢走案子，但福尔摩斯这么轻易就放弃着实让我有些惊讶。

“罢手？当然不会，”我的朋友点燃了烟斗站在窗前，松了口气般吐出烟圈，“可怜的督察就是喜欢逞能，求助于弗莱先生一位非官方侦探大概已经是他的极限了，可他什么时候才能懂得人多力量大的道理？我敢保证，那天我们到现场之前他们还一头雾水，但是看看，一刻钟后我们给了他什么？”

“可是督察先生刚才说过不希望你再插手。”

“他阻止的是‘我’，不是‘我们’，亲爱的朋友，”福尔摩斯转头朝我眨了下眼，“接下来的调查由你出马，白教堂的所有社交场合都有必要进行一遍走访，还记得我们昨晚的推论吗？波莉.尼克尔斯很可能认识我们的凶手，否则不会在案发现场跟他进行交谈，直到对方露出凶相。”

看到福尔摩斯仍然劲头十足，我感到很高兴，这证明他没有放弃这个案件。

“了解，福尔摩斯。说真的，刚才我几乎就要以为你会放弃，那可吓到我了。”

他歪头露出有些不满的表情。

“我在你的眼中会是轻言放弃的人吗？我的朋友？在一个冷血杀人魔还在伦敦徘徊的时候？”他又吸了一口烟，“再说，我接手的委托来自亚瑟.柯南.道尔先生，不是苏格兰场，现在委托才刚刚开始呢。”

我应了一声打算立刻就出门，福尔摩斯又叫住了我，他短暂地思考了一会。

“以防万一，带上你的手枪，千万注意安全，白教堂不是什么干净的地方。”

通过一位曾求诊于我的露西小姐的帮助，我很顺利就见到了她的上司奈尔丽夫人。从她的口中，我证实了福尔摩斯的推论，尼克尔斯小姐的确在这里工作，只是她遇害当天并没有与妓院女孩们之外的人有过交流，也没有什么“熟人”来访。这样就必须确认另一种推论，凶手也许是她当晚的客户，所以她一直到准备‘办事’都毫无防备。我还想打听一下妓院当晚的客户信息，奈尔丽夫人却表现得忧心忡忡，很是警觉，我不得不到此为止。

好心的露西送我出门，我顺便跟她聊了聊‘皮围裙’，结果把门口揽客的姑娘们吓得不轻，我差一点被守卫打出门外。露西很是担忧地告诉我，她们妓院的女孩或多或少都知道这个恶棍，甚至被他骚扰过，本来早上听说他被抓大家都松了一口气，但下午他就被释放了，她们又不得不再次面临‘皮围裙’和白教堂杀手的双重威胁，现在所有人都绷着神经，每天都要到教堂祷告，祈求下一个遭难的不是自己。

我的朋友曾嘲笑过我的感情用事，现在它又完美发作了。我答应露西会替她们向警方报告，至少对‘皮围裙’进行一些训诫和管束，让他不再折磨这些可怜的姑娘们。我不知道警察到底会不会插手，但有人提醒总比什么都不做好。

之后一直到天黑，我继续着我的调查，把当地诊所和酒馆都走了一遍，还在蜂巢酒吧遇见了同样在走访的道尔，他也是一无所获，并且告诉我他也被苏格兰场委婉请退了。我们稍微喝了一杯，交换了信息，确认再没有什么可以调查的，就打算去一趟警局，然后回家。

我们到达白教堂警局的时候，已经很晚了，空气中飘着薄薄的霜气，街上只有永不退去的醉鬼、流浪汉和站街女郎。我正在向当值的汉弗雷警官说明情况，福尔摩斯的声音突兀地在我身后响起。

“哦，华生，华生，你是不是打算在这白教堂闲逛这一整天，才肯回来与我分享你的发现？”

我和道尔同时转身，福尔摩斯裹着大衣推开了警局的门。

“福尔摩斯？但......你为什么在这？”

福尔摩斯的嘴唇因为寒意翕动着，伸手拉低了帽子。

“当然是因为你到现在都还没完事！现在，做完你想做的，然后跟我回家，我在这片地方可不受欢迎，而且这鬼地方实在冷得让人受不了！”

道尔友好地向我的朋友打招呼，并递给他装有白兰地的瓶子驱寒。这时正好有另一位警员走了进来，汉弗雷警官叫住他，让他来录取我的证词。

“不了，没时间，那家伙又行动了！”警员头都没回，打开橱柜就开始武装自己。

“谁？”

“那个杀手，上帝垂怜我们，他又出手了！”

我和道尔、福尔摩斯同时倒吸了口凉气。

案发现场在汉伯宁街29号，我们到达那里的时候已经是凌晨，天蒙蒙的快要亮了。那位报信的警员送了口信，片区的钱德勒巡官忠实地保持了现场，我们没有走正门，而是挑了个旁边的房子，绕路进了那座庭院。这实在是无奈之举，福尔摩斯不能被人发现，但他一听到案件的情况，连伪装都顾不上就跑过来了。

我们站在这第二起凶案的现场，尸体盖着白布，隐隐有血迹渗出，庭院里也有好几处喷溅的血迹，以及挣扎打斗的痕迹。福尔摩斯让道尔检查庭院并替我们放哨，随即不浪费一点时间让我开始检查尸体。

那又是一幕让我不愿回忆的情景，时至今日我还能感受到自己当日的震惊，在凌晨的冷雾中全身僵硬地面对着恶魔的作品。这位被害人遭受了比尼克尔斯小姐更悲惨的命运，不仅是被开膛破肚，甚至有器官被残忍地切除，多余的组织直接堆在尸体上，惨不忍睹。我强忍住呕吐的冲动，检查结束后虔诚地为她划了个十字。

福尔摩斯冷静地听完我的报告，只是皱了下眉，马上就开始分析现场。我把白布盖回尸体上，回到道尔所在的门口试图挡住他的视线，但空气中弥散的味道已经告诉了他事实，我俩的脸色都不好看。幸运的是，福尔摩斯的推理进行得很快，我们终于从那惨案中被解救了出来，在督察到达之前悄悄离开了现场，等我回复神智，我已经坐在贝克街温暖的壁炉前，刚才的一切好像都只是噩梦。

“嘿，华生医生，看到你这么失魂落魄还真是难得。”

道尔裹着一条毯子缩在另一把椅子上，我俩像两个冻僵的人一样凑在壁炉边，福尔摩斯则不见了。

“愿上帝宽恕我的软弱，”我叹了口气，“我看到的那个......实在是有些过了。我见过战场的血肉横飞，但那样纯粹的恶和以恶为乐的行动，我无法理解，也无法忍受。”

“我明白，辛苦你了，医生。”道尔盯着火苗，“我以前跟弗莱先生办案的时候也见过各种尸体，我也可以自豪地挺起胸膛说自己见多识广，但......虽然我没能看清楚，但仅凭瞥见的一毫半缕，看见了医生你的反应，我能想象到今天那是怎样的惨状，如果是我，可能甚至无法直视。”

我没有说话，从心底泛起的那股寒意还没有消退完全。

“嗯，华生医生？”沉默了不知多久，道尔突然开口，把我的注意又集中起来，“你觉得，凶手为什么要这么做？”

几天前我与福尔摩斯就这个问题进行过讨论，我们认可的动机包括复仇、疯狂或邪恶巫术等等（最后这个被福尔摩斯嗤之以鼻），而现在凶手的行为刷新了我们对他的评价底线，只有从泰晤士河的淤泥里生出来，被魔鬼指引着在整个伦敦的阴影中成长的人，才能做得出这样的恶行。站在这样疯狂而扭曲的视角，任何理由都可以，也都不可以成为动机。道尔基于被移除的器官提出了器官贩卖的可能，我们正要就这个方向安排一个调查各家医院和黑市的计划，福尔摩斯拿着一封信推门而入，脸色不太好看。

“发生什么了，福尔摩斯？”

他看向我们，举起了手中的信。

“艾伯林督察知道我们去过现场了，这是他的警告，如果我们三个再私自插手白教堂杀手的案件，他将不得不对我们展现‘不友善’的一面。”

我的第一反应是这不可能。虽然是悄悄调查，我们也很小心，消除了所有可能干扰后续调查的痕迹，甚至不应该有人见过我们，到底是什么泄露了我们的行踪......

“他怎么知道？我们并没有破坏现场，来去的时候也没有引起任何人注意。”道尔忍不住问了出来。

“这字迹是艾伯林督察的，但写信的人不是他，”福尔摩斯走到我们身边，把信纸凑近壁炉给我们看，“我以前也收到过艾伯林的信，他绝对不会用这种语气写信，更不可能像这样用隐含威胁之意的话语。”

“要么写信的不是他，要么，就是他听人口述写下的，一个能察觉到我们去过现场，能发现我们可能遗漏的最细微线索的人。”

福尔摩斯盯着那封信，手指划过一行又一行，时而停下喃喃自语。

“这个人拥有出色的洞察力，轻易发现常人不易发现的细节，他甚至知道我们是三个人......在艾伯林督察心中颇具威望和信赖，和他亲密共事，能驱使他为自己写信......行动力极强且迅速，发现是我们的第一时间就寄出了这封信，甚至能笃定道尔还和我们在一起......他有着强烈的破获案件的愿望，但只希望靠他自己独力行动，不想看到其他人太过深入......”

福尔摩斯俯视着我们，语气有些冷。

“不希望我们介入案件的，是那位雅各布.弗莱先生。”

tbc


	3. 第三封信件（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概从这章节要开始分小节了，越写越长......

那一天收到警告信的时候，我们首先做的是想办法抚慰焦急的道尔。他对雅各布.弗莱先生明显充满了信任，说什么都不肯相信这是艾伯林与弗莱想要独占功劳的表现。他与我们讲起了他小时候卷入那起皇室凶杀案的经历，据他所说，在洞悉亨利.雷蒙爵士窃取鸽之权杖的阴谋之后，弗莱先生不得不在雷蒙的枪口下面对权杖与道尔的抉择，一直到另一位弗莱小姐赶来杀死雷蒙为止，弗莱先生都在努力劝说雷蒙不要伤害道尔，而不是让他放开权杖。

“弗莱先生是这样的人，比起达到什么目标，他更重视生命和友谊。如果说有什么理由能让他不惜用如此强硬的态度阻止我们介入，那一定是极度的危险。”道尔挥舞着那封信大声声辩着，像是要把信纸撕碎一样，“我有不好的感觉。我见过弗莱先生跟人打斗，我敢说他可以轻松放倒一打地下搏击场最棒的冠军，但是那天我见到他的时候，他全身绷得很紧，比当初面对雷蒙的时候还要紧张。”

“你认为弗莱先生遇到了连他都无法处理的危险？”

福尔摩斯揣着手走来走去，他还在为被排除出事件感到不满。

“对，而且我不能允许自己袖手旁观。”道尔把信纸仔细折好，慎重地放进了衣袋，“弗莱先生救过我的命，从危险中保护了我和我的朋友们很多次，如果就这样看着他孤身涉险，我就是下了地狱也没办法原谅自己。福尔摩斯先生，华生医生，很抱歉把你们牵扯进来，现在，我放弃我的委托，在愚蠢和莽撞把所有人拉入更深的漩涡之前，我要让你们退出去。”

道尔摘下帽子向我们颔首，然后步履坚决地离开了。221B的门刚一关上，福尔摩斯就像漏气的球一样发出了愤懑的叹息。

“愚蠢，莽撞，而且傲慢！”他重重地呼吸着，把自己扔进高背椅里缩成一团，“相信我，亲爱的华生，如果不是对我们这位朋友的品性有充分的了解，我一定会让你停止与他的一切合作，从此分道扬镳。”

“可是，福尔摩斯！”

“不用说了，华生，我们现在成为被玩伴们孤立的小朋友了，”福尔摩斯用着很浮夸的语气，十指仍然扣在一起，那证明他还在思考，“但我们不会就此罢手，你明白吧？”

他抬眼看我，我很高兴地从中读出了更旺盛的斗志，而不是消沉。

“当然，因为道尔还在里面，”我回以微笑，对他没说出来的话了然于心，“我们所做的一切都是为了保护朋友，而且我认为全伦敦都找不到第二个像道尔那样志同道合的撰稿人。”

福尔摩斯满意地点点头，从椅子上一跃而起，跑到窗边唤来了威金斯，让他安排小分队盯着道尔，还有继续对弗莱先生与白教堂杀手的追踪。我则打算暂时沿着道尔和我之前讨论的思路，调查一下伦敦有没有医院在进行器官贩卖之类的黑市交易。希望我还在伦敦的朋友们能帮上什么忙。

在那之后一直到九月下旬，我们的活动都不太顺利。因为苏格兰场的正式警告，我们不能在明面上继续跟进案情，福尔摩斯偶尔还是会将他对前两起案件的建议发电报给给艾伯林督察和道尔，但他俩像赌气一样都没有回应，福尔摩斯的脾气因此暴躁了几倍，连带上门求助的雷斯垂德，格雷森，甚至被他寄予厚望的霍普金斯督察都无辜遭到了白眼。至于暗中的调查，除了伦敦医院的同学格兰特向我披露了停尸间尸体失踪的问题，我们顺藤摸瓜揪出一个通灵诈骗团伙之外，什么都没发现；福尔摩斯那边则更糟一点，威金斯的小队不慎与白教堂区的帮派，黑鸦帮，起了冲突，被帮派的小混子们追打，所幸他们都很敏捷，从那些坏孩子手中逃了出来，但有不少人受了伤，挂着或轻或重的彩来找福尔摩斯报销。我的朋友铁青着脸让我给他们治疗，给了他们多出几倍的酬劳，并细细叮嘱他们这段时间暂停所有行动，到安全的地方保护好自己。

孩子们走后福尔摩斯心情还是不好，我知道他在为他们感到歉意，而迈克罗夫特.福尔摩斯先生的邀请在这时抵达了贝克街，简直像是一剂救命的良药。我跟福尔摩斯去了第欧根尼俱乐部，第一次见到了福尔摩斯的哥哥迈克罗夫特，并在接下来的几天和他一起解决了不幸又勇敢的克莱蒂特兄妹的案件，收获了又一场冒险。这一切我都详细记录在《希腊译员》的文稿里。

对福尔摩斯来说，这次对兄长的拜访，他的收获具有不凡的意义。半个月前他发出的电报上的要求大概实在太强人所难，连迈克罗夫特都用了半个多月才完成，把一份辗转不知多少人之手的资料交到福尔摩斯的手中。还在回家的马车上，福尔摩斯就迫不及待地开始读起来。

“二十年前连续三起针对皇室的阴谋......未列入官方授勋记录的三枚嘉德勋章......一对双胞胎姐弟，还有一位印度文物收藏家......哈！我就知道！看看这个！”他手指着文字一行一行地读，神色逐渐舒展开来，把文件塞到我手上，指着三个名字给我看，“雅各布.弗莱，伊薇.弗莱以及亨利.格林......”

“弗莱先生是嘉德骑士团的勋爵？”我睁大了眼睛，难以置信。

“我亲爱的哥哥偶尔会把这些内部资料带给我‘增长见识’，但白金汉宫里头比伦敦下水道还要陈腐无趣，所以我每次扫一眼就还回去了，”福尔摩斯咯咯地笑出了声，“我就是在这里看见过弗莱的名字，二十年前功勋卓著却未能留名的大侦探，守护女王的勇士，高贵的嘉德勋章获得者......上帝啊，我的大脑一定是停转太久了，否则怎么会忘记如此有趣的一个人呢？”

他的欢快是发自内心的，就像一个孩子找回了丢失很久的玩具。不过他很快收敛了神情，继续研读那份文件。

“嗯，似乎有更有趣的东西在这些记录后面。这里是苏格兰场曾经的档案，让我们来看看......‘暴徒帮’成员的拘留记录，街头械斗的记录，多宗抢劫谋杀的案底，还有这个‘黑鸦帮’......”

我想起几天前那个早上受着伤站在我们客厅里的孩子们，不禁叫起来：“福尔摩斯！”

“对，是那个‘黑鸦帮’，他们二十年前推翻了‘暴徒帮’，蚕食了他们的势力和地盘，完全掌控了伦敦的地下世界。”

福尔摩斯那双深邃的眼睛眯了起来，像是在审视什么罪犯。

“这个帮派曾经还算受人尊重，虽然也干那些帮派的事，但他们的主要目标只是暴徒帮，很少招惹警察和平民。他们的行事风格比暴徒帮温和，一些积极分子甚至参与过救灾和社会运动，还暗中与很多工厂企业有合作关系，苏格兰场对他们的通缉也经常睁一只眼闭一只眼，”福尔摩斯一页一页地翻阅，仿佛在喃喃自语，眉毛不自觉地皱了起来，“要组织起一个大帮派，把他们打造成一支强大且灵活的隐秘部队，这不是一般人能做到的，他们的首领一定拥有相当高的人格魅力和号召力，武力也要出类拔萃，能够灵活斡旋在多方势力之间，而且具备一位正直公民基本的良知和正义感，最重要的，他具备看清大局并谋划出路的洞察力......”

我越听越觉得熟悉，看着福尔摩斯的眉头一点点松开，我觉得他跟我想到了一起。

“福尔摩斯，难道是......？”

“你想的没错，华生，我对你的敏锐表示钦佩，”福尔摩斯翻到最后一页，表情停留在一个不知怎么有些悲哀的弧度上，“‘黑鸦帮’曾经的领袖，就是我们的这位雅各布.弗莱先生，还有他的姐姐伊薇.弗莱小姐。他们明面上是私家侦探和投资人，实际上掌握着遍布伦敦的地下网络。”

我想了想之前见过的弗莱先生，他看上去老练而沉稳，眉眼间透着沉重的成熟，整个人有几分文气，我怎么都没办法把那样的身影与如今在白教堂胡作非为，恶名昭彰的‘黑鸦帮’划上等号。

“这二十年间一定发生了什么事，让我们认识的那位弗莱先生不再是黑鸦帮的首领，甚至可能变成了他们的敌人，而新的首领是一个真正的恶徒，”福尔摩斯把文件给我，侧头看着窗外掠过的街景，“到波莉.尼克尔斯命案现场的那天，我察觉到附近有帮派成员在盯梢，但没有仔细注意，现在想来，他们应该是来监视弗莱的。”

“那么黑鸦帮现在的首领是谁？他与弗莱先生有什么恩怨，才把他推下首领之位？”我往后又翻了翻，没有再看到关于弗莱先生的记录，黑鸦帮违法乱纪的记录却是一年比一年多。

“不知道，可能这场易主不知不觉发生了，在帮派里这并不罕有。从我们那天的照面来看，弗莱的经济条件并不宽裕，住处光照不好并且比较陈旧，他经常在夜里阅读书写，可能和我一样从事繁琐的侦探工作，也可能像道尔那样靠文字过活。”

福尔摩斯向后靠了靠身子，倚在车厢的内衬上，长出了一口气。

“这就是他失败的结果，荣耀与力量，权柄与情谊，都随风散去。”

我们都没有再说话，马车里笼罩着一股悲凉的气氛，就这样向贝克街驶去。


	4. 第三封信件（中）

关于弗莱先生前帮派首领的身份，福尔摩斯并没有太在意，对他来说，这种信息也许能用作未来的线索，也许仅仅是方便让他满足他那给人制造惊喜的小爱好。总之，他不再醉心于钻研弗莱先生的身份，而是明里暗里继续着白教堂凶杀案的追查。

我则暂离了贝克街，花了几天尽力弥补被这案件占据太多的，本应用于作为医生和丈夫的时间。距离那个冷血恶魔上一次犯下恶行已经过去了半个多月，如果不是关于他的恐怖传闻还笼罩在伦敦上空，萦绕在我的妻子和病人们口耳之间，我几乎要怀疑他是不是已经被艾伯林督察或者弗莱先生抓捕归案，以后也不会再有可怜的受害者遭到毒手。在那难得的几日安宁里，我每天都这样祈祷着。

然而，理所当然地，上帝赐予我们的考验还远远没有结束。我的幻想又一次被打破了，被9月25日的早报，还有那用最大版面刊登出来的血淋淋的笔迹。那个恶魔，‘开膛手杰克’，第一次公开发出了他的声音。

经过一番思虑，我推掉了所有的预约，急不可耐地拿着报纸回贝克街找我的朋友。毫不意外地，福尔摩斯站在窗边，擎着他的小提琴即兴演奏，那双我见惯的深邃眼眸凝视着窗外的行人车马，琴声沉闷又忧郁。那份掀起轩然大波的报纸就放在他的餐盘边，旁边还放着两杯冒着热气的红茶，但盘中的吐司片和香肠早已失去了温度。

“早上好，福尔摩斯，”我的朋友没有回头看我，这让我有点心虚，我知道他一向对我的缺席态度消极，“我知道我应该尽早回到你身边，但我真的需要抽出时间处理我自己的事情。现在我已经安排好了手头的一切，可以重新加入调查了。”

“早安，华生，”福尔摩斯用有些冷淡的声音说着，琴弓跃动迸出一串焦躁的音节，“你没必要给自己找借口，尽管我可以容忍你袖手旁观的心态，但是在这个案子上，我还是希望提醒你记得自己的责任。”

我几乎被气笑了，不管被这样对待多少次，我都没办法习惯他这种冷漠又孤独的高傲。

“噢！容忍我的袖手旁观是么？伟大的侦探先生！”我气呼呼地把报纸拍到桌上那份旁边，顺手端起离我最近的那杯热茶喝了一口，“好吧好吧，我为这几天的缺席道歉，但我今天不是来听你教训的，我来是为了......”

“‘亲爱的老板’，我知道，我正要拜读那篇天才大作呢。等我拉完这一曲。”

福尔摩斯的手臂舞动着，琴弦轻颤变奏到了有些热情悦耳的调子，最后终结在一个高昂的长音上。然后他放下小提琴来到桌边，端起另一杯红茶，我也自然而然地坐到对面。我们又回到了最常相处的样子。

“这个‘开膛手杰克’简直是目无王法，而且胆大包天，”趁着福尔摩斯还在思考，我又读了一遍报纸上那封来自‘开膛手杰克’的信，情不自禁地评论，“他这是对全苏格兰场，不，是对全伦敦和女王陛下的挑衅！”

“嗯，的确是这样。”福尔摩斯看起来心不在焉的，只把头条扫了一眼，然后就开始翻阅后面的版面。

“感谢上帝，他不是一个医生，否则我会为他玷污了我的职业出离愤怒！”我感到自己握紧了拳头，一想到我的同行中可能出现了这样一个败类，我就忍不住气血上涌。

福尔摩斯听到了我加速的呼吸，放低报纸看了我一眼。

“冷静下来，亲爱的华生，不管他是不是你的同行，都改变不了这个职业群体中有像你，我的朋友，这样优秀且善良的人物存在的事实，你没必要以他为耻。他不配。”

“好的......好吧。”

我翻到下一个版面，开始读记者和评论家对这封信的看法。不出意料地，每个段落都充斥着官方严肃的辞藻，斥责凶手的残暴，赞扬苏格兰场的调查进度，并宣言在女王陛下的护佑下一定能破解案件云云，这些都是报纸常用的手段，而经过福尔摩斯多年的耳濡目染，我对这样的掩饰早已洞若观火，见怪不怪了。

“福尔摩斯，你看看这些，我从中看不到任何的真实，全是谎言。”我不再有读下去的兴趣了，这些报道本质上都千篇一律。

福尔摩斯盯着最后一页上的某个地方，锐利的眉眼拧了起来。

“的确是，每一个字眼都流淌着虚伪，连这个头条都是。这些毫无意义的文字除了徒增恐慌没有任何用处，在这种时候发布这样的报道，中央新闻社的所有人都该被踹进泰晤士河里重新做一次洗礼。”

我正要说什么，福尔摩斯突然探过身子，把他那份报纸盖到了我手上。

“不过，即使是在这谎言的熔炉里，还是有人在挣扎。看看这个，最后一页，我发现了有意思的东西。可以说是这份报纸上唯一真实的部分。”

我应声看向他的报纸，最后的版面照传统会留出半页的空白，给一些足够幸运，能够送到报社打字机前的求助信息。现在，那半页有几个板块非常瞩目——那是几则寻人启事，密密麻麻的大号字体记录着失踪者的信息，费尔南多.吉本斯，理查德、艾琳与亨利.约翰逊，杰克森.斯奎比，玛丽安娜.奥拓，文森特与佐拉.欧佩克......看起来都是近期失踪的，一点痕迹都没有留下，仿佛人间蒸发。而在此之外，我惊讶地发现所有寻人启事的联系人都是同一个，亚瑟.柯南.道尔——我忠实的出版合伙人。

“看起来我们这位朋友也是闲不下来的性子，已经在给自己揽活干了，”福尔摩斯面露微笑，“他还没有放弃追查‘开膛手’的事情呢，可喜可贺，只是这样也未免太张扬了。”

“福尔摩斯，我承认我跟不上你的思路，”我没忍住翻了个白眼，“道尔只是在登报找人，这些人之间也没有什么关联，跟开膛手的案子有什么关系？”

“我会给你解释清楚的，很快就可以。现在希望你能帮我把档案柜第四层左数第二个格子里标着‘C.N.A’的信封拿过来，好让事情更容易一些。”他冲我挤了挤眼睛。

我给他取来了信封，看着他从中翻找了一会，取出一份绘着表格的文件。

“到这来，华生，”他拿过一支铅笔在表格上的几个人名上画上了圈，冲我招招手，“看看这个，你能发现什么？”

“马丁.吉本斯，中央新闻社主编，费尔南多.吉本斯的弟弟；里维斯.约翰逊，《时报》副主编，理查德、艾琳和亨利.约翰逊的父亲；汤姆.布林，中央新闻社记者，杰克森.‘油手’.斯奎比的大学同学......”我读着这些人的资料，感到某种推论正在我的头脑中成形。近期失踪的这些人，与几大新闻媒体的重要记者和编辑们关系匪浅，是他们的亲属或挚友。但是他们的失踪并没有被这些媒体大头披露，连寻人启事都是道尔刊登的，而他与他们任何一个人都没有关系。

“相信你也已经发现这其中的问题了，”福尔摩斯喝了一口还冒着热气的茶水，“如果要说这些大记者和主编们都是无心无泪的冷血混蛋，那即使是我都会因为这过于残酷而不愿相信。而且失踪者都有别的家人，就算所有人都有不登报求助的理由，他们的家人也不会对家庭成员的消失袖手旁观。但现在的情况是，这些人就这样消失了，连警方都没有动静，好像除了我们的朋友之外谁都不知情。你认为这会是什么原因呢？亲爱的华生？”

浅淡的水烟后，他满怀期待地看着我，我抿了抿嘴唇，试着说出我的推测。

“可以肯定的是，这些记者和主编对他们的失踪一定知情。道尔的启事占了这么多的版面，不事先跟主编打好招呼肯定做不到；不管是他们还是他们的家人都没有公开求助，也没有通报苏格兰场，这有可能是家人并不知情，也有可能是被告知了不要登报，或者不用......这？”

我心里的想法越发清晰。我不由自主抬眼看向福尔摩斯，他挑了挑眉，眼中难得流露出了赞许。

“这是威胁。这些失踪的人是被绑架了，用以掌控这些控制着全伦敦喉舌的大人物，而他们怕这些人遇到生命危险，所以都对绑架者妥协了，对外也都选择三缄其口。我们的朋友道尔也许恰好接触到近期的失踪事件，发现了其中的端倪，也察觉了他们的困境，所以才动了恻隐之心，在原主的默许下代替他们刊登寻人启事。”

“那么如果我们的推测是对的，绑架者要这些人做什么？”

“他们要做的不是已经做了吗？”福尔摩斯把报纸翻回首页，指着那封字缝里都渗透着血腥味的信。

“你是说，这封信？”

“是的。首先，这封信的真伪度非常存疑，即使是以赚取噱头为生的报社，也知道不能随意把与罪案物证公开给大众，特别是这种直接出自嫌犯之手的东西，苏格兰场只要有脑子就绝对不会同意公开——他们会在第一时间就收走——而如果隐瞒苏格兰场收到嫌犯来信的事，一定会给报社带去麻烦，他们不会这么做。但是，让我们换一个角度，如果这个‘物证’实际并不存在，那这一切就说得通了，他们并没有与凶手产生任何联系，就算事后因为这封信追究下来，也不过推到制造焦点的新闻人习惯，受些谴责而已；其次，这封信的言辞太过浮夸，即使是我这样不通文学的人也能感受到那样刻意制造的情绪。根据我在现场的观察，我们的‘开膛手杰克’是一位冷静理智，沉着内敛的人物，让他来写这么一封威胁意味浓厚的信，听上去就跟让莎士比亚写啤酒品鉴录一样可笑。”

“所以，这信是中央新闻社伪造的？可是为什么？”

“如果没有看到这些寻人启事，我大概也会判断为是这些报社赚取噱头的把戏，一笑置之。但是现在的情况一目了然，‘开膛手杰克’，或是他的同党，绑架了报社大主编们的亲友，以此胁迫他们以他的名义创作和刊登这种东西。”

福尔摩斯目不转睛地盯着茶水冒出的热气，思考着。

“可是，问题是为什么？这简直像个小孩子张牙舞爪，没有任何实际意义，除了......”

“不管他为什么要做这种无聊的事，道尔都已经发现并开始调查了。”

我想到那些寻人启事下的同一个联系人，感到心重重跳动了一下。那些人名像是形成了一张网，而道尔的名字与每一条丝线相连，不可避免地处在那张网的正中心，一个靶心。

“如果这真的与开膛手有关，那他一定会注意到道尔，道尔有危险！”

我在那一瞬间几乎想要拍案而起，对面的福尔摩斯却连动都没有动一下，保持着思考的姿势。

“冷静，华生。我们的朋友不是傻瓜，他知道怎么保护自己，几天前就已经把露易丝夫人送回了南海城，最近也深居简出，暂时不用为他担心。”

“你是怎么......好吧，又是个没用的问题。”

我觉得自己的一股气被他几句话泄了下去。这就是福尔摩斯的魔力，他很少慌慌张张，这是我们在遭遇大部分案件时的定心丸，有他在，所有人都能镇静下来。

福尔摩斯站起来，把报纸和文件收好，带着安慰的力度拍拍我的肩膀，然后转身进了他的房间。

“我本人是不方便到处跑，可我在伦敦的‘眼睛’还没有全部休息。现在，我还有一些东西要研究，至于你，我的朋友，如果你实在担心，就去中央新闻社打探一下吧，我相信道尔现在也一定还在跟他们据理力争呢。”


	5. 第三封信件（下）

事实并不如福尔摩斯预想的那样。在接下来的几天，我在中央新闻社并没有见到道尔的人影。据收稿的编辑说，道尔的稿件都是电报送来的，他本人已经很长时间没有出现了。出于担心，我又去了一趟他的住所，门窗都紧闭着，楼道也像是空置许久，但不管是没有积锈的锁孔，被刻意弄脏的门把，还是地板的灰尘下若隐若现的足迹，都指向这里的主人还在活动的事实。我试着敲了敲门，没有得到任何回应，理所当然。

我没能找到道尔，但他的行动还在继续。登报的寻人启事在一天天增多，一些不引人注目的版面上发表了署有他名字或笔名的文章，主题是声讨开膛手杰克的恐怖罪行，明面批判新闻媒体对事实的捏造，并倡导民众鼓起勇气与这个恶魔斗争。这些文章字里行间都是道尔熟悉的行文风格，而且他在最近的一篇里十分隐晦地提及了我的那次拜访，我才能勉强放下心，知道我的朋友现在还是安全的。

我们的重逢在一个所有人都不喜欢的时候发生了。9月30日，当天的早报上又登出了署名‘调皮的杰克’的信件，就在大众再次为之议论纷纷的当晚，另外两位牺牲者，伊丽莎白.史特莱与凯瑟琳.埃道斯，一如信中说的那样，先后惨死在白教堂的街头。

我得知消息是当天凌晨的事。那时我正在强打精神整理这次的案卷，梳理着文稿的撰写思路，偶然走到窗边想要呼吸一些新鲜空气，就听到街道上传来值夜巡警的声音，这才知晓白教堂又发生了凶案。福尔摩斯从下午就出了门，到现在音讯全无。我意识到这是一个机会，现在夜色深沉，我又不像福尔摩斯那样容易引人注目，就这样悄悄到现场去看看，也许能提前发现些什么。

我挑小路赶到白教堂区，很轻松地跟着看热闹的流浪汉找到了案发地点达特菲尔庭院。那里已经聚起了一些人，还有警员在看守，我缩到了附近一盏路灯下的阴影里，夜风吹得脸有些僵硬，我不由得裹紧了大衣，闻到卷在风中若有若无的血腥味，仔细听着人群的动静，试图从中还原现场的状况。

“可怜的女人”“妓女”“丽兹”“裙子撕了”“割喉”“没有剖腹”“戒指”“有人听到”......从人群零零散散的惊叹和议论声里，我大致能总结出一些有用的信息。这次的作案手法与之前并不相同，史特莱小姐虽然遭到割喉，却并没有被开膛破肚，也许是因为庭院的主人回来得太快，他没有足够的时间，也许这次并不是‘开膛手’的手笔？身心内外的寒意让我有些恍惚，我不经意地东想西想着，努力把所有有价值的信息记在头脑里，这些东西还是回去交给福尔摩斯分析好了，这方面我永远做不到像他那样头脑清晰。

我正打算绕过人群打道回府，突然瞥见街道对面一扇破损的栅栏门后有人，似乎在隔着门上的破洞窥视，身形看上去很是眼熟。他注意到我的眼神，冲我比了个手势，我绕到那后面一看，这个人穿着一件有破洞的大衣，戴着开了线的帽子，帽檐压得很低，看起来是个住在附近的流浪汉，被吵醒后缩在那角落里观察现场，时不时抬头往四周望望，很是警惕。

见我来到门后，他又小心地看了看周围，这才抬起了一点帽檐，露出我熟悉的，许久不见的朋友的脸。

“好久不见，华生医生。”

“道尔！”我差一点直接叫出他的名字，在那瞬间又突然想起他现在这一副明显是为了低调的打扮，我克制住了自己，压低了声音，“我这几天到处找你，你怎么会......？”

“请原谅我，医生，我的身边已经不再安全，所以不得不这么做，”他拉着我往角落深处走了几步，彻底离开街灯能照到的范围，“而且，开膛手的案子早已与你们无关了，你为什么还要插手进来？”

我本想搬出福尔摩斯，但仔细想想，我们参与案件的理由其实再简单不过了。不是为了给苏格兰场挣面子，不是为了朋友无意间的委托，仅仅是福尔摩斯坚持多年，后来又传染给了我的一个习惯——他近乎偏执地追逐真相，而我希望帮助到什么人，我们凑到一起导致了这样一场不谋而合，结果就是不管我还是他，在罪恶的面前永远无法袖手旁观。

“说实话，我们本来也已经放手了，但谁知道有一位大胆的朋友把我们吓了一跳，”我白了他一眼，“道尔，以上帝的名义，请你对我如实相告，你到底在做什么，引来了多大的危险，让你把自己逼到这种境地？”

道尔本来还有些支支吾吾，我不死心地盯着他，他左看看右看看，又伸长脖子观察了一下还没有散去的围观人群，回头与我对视良久，最后终于长叹一声放弃了坚持。

“让你和福尔摩斯为我提心吊胆，我真的非常非常抱歉，我的朋友。”

“那就请你说出来，至少给我们一个帮助你的机会。”

他深吸了一口气，说道：“最近的报刊相信你们也读到了，不过那些开膛手杰克的信件其实都不是出自本人，是那些新闻社自己撰写和发表的，不过他们都是受到了杰克的胁迫，为了亲友的安危不得不这么做。”

“与福尔摩斯的推理一致，这个我们已经知道了。”

“看来你们关注的时间比我想的还要长。我在中央新闻社的一位朋友，维夫斯布鲁克，首先注意到了其他人的异常，他很快打听到了那些被掩盖的失踪案，拜托我进行调查，我们也约定好了一起撰写文章讨论开膛手杰克。但是他在第二天就变了卦，退还了我完成的所有文稿，还与我切断了联系，变得像是不认识我一样，我察觉到他可能也成为了开膛手杰克的傀儡，不得已只能单独行动。不过很幸运，在大部分人都遭到控制的新闻界里，还有人的良知像未熄灭的星火在闪耀，他们虽然没有正面和我会谈，却发来了电报支持，还悄悄在报上为我的文章和启事留出了版面，让我们的声音能够拥有冲散这蔓延伦敦的恐怖的机会。”

“你们的工作令人赞叹，我的朋友，为你，还有那些不知名的，敢于在黑暗中呐喊的勇士！”

道尔继续说：“可我们能做的还是太少了。你瞧，这短短几天的报道把伦敦污染成了什么样？所有人除了开膛手杰克之外都没有别的谈资，老弱妇孺都不敢夜晚出门，我们的那点声音太小了，杰克正在畅通无阻地逼近他的目的地。”

“目的地？”我捕捉到了一个关键词，“你知道那个恶魔如此行事的理由？”

道尔点点头，悲伤地说：“他希望在伦敦传播恐惧，以此践行他的‘信条’。”

“‘信条’？好吧，我承认，听起来是很像一个疯子说得出口的。不过你怎么知道的？”

“弗莱先生告诉我的，就在我从贵舍回家那天傍晚。”

道尔又探头看了看人群，马上又缩了回来。

“在第一封信发表之前，我都不太明白他的意思。但从那之后我们的联系就越来越少，最近已经完全断开了。而且我家附近多了很多刻意找茬的黑鸦帮混混，我偶尔出门还会被人盯梢或袭击，这只可能是杰克的指使——毕竟他现在统领着他们。无奈之下我只能送露易丝回南海城，自己先藏起来，一边继续我的斗争，一边跟杰克的爪牙绕圈子捉迷藏，尤其希望能早点找到弗莱先生，他一定也陷入危险了。”

我努力消化着道尔话中的信息，把一些疑点整理出来压在心底，突然想到他今晚的行动，问道：“所以你今天特意赶到案发现场，就是希望在这里见到弗莱先生？”

“是的。他毕竟是正式接下苏格兰场委托的侦探，我想他一定不会错过这起案件。”

我抬头看了看几乎被阴云遮掩的新月，现在离第一个发现者报案已经过去很久了，附近却没有发现类似弗莱先生的人。

“都过了快一个小时了，说不定......”

我话音未落，达特菲尔庭院旁的街上跑来一位巡警，凑在正勘察现场的巡官耳边说了什么，声音压得很低，但巡官的身体僵硬了几分，突如其来的寂静和更大声的窃窃私语像是波浪一样，以他们为中心向人群一波一波泛滥开去。

“......主教广场又死人了......”

“......又是杰克......”

“......今晚杀了两个......”

“......听说脸都给划烂了......”

“......上帝保佑......”

我感到夜风突然地涌进了我们藏身的这个小角落，一阵阵寒意从足底爬到了头皮。一回头，道尔的身体也在颤抖，虽然他很快就克制住了自己，看着我的眼睛。

“走吧，我知道一条近路。”

如果说我能从今晚的经历得出什么结论，那一定是：伦敦的夜晚一片死水这种话都是用来哄骗孩子的，她的民众也永远学不会明哲保身。

我和道尔在前往主教广场的路上，不意外地看到了一小伙一小伙涌向那边的人，等我们到达目的地，那里照例聚起了一群，负责这片区域的巡官还没有到，几位健壮勇敢的绅士志愿维持着现场的秩序，当然，人群还是乱糟糟的。我和道尔试图靠近的时候差一点被一辆飞驰的马车撞到，赶车的人只顾打马狂奔，很快就没影了。

广场上视野开阔，我和道尔站在人群的边缘，让自己看起来像是半夜被吵醒看热闹的闲人一样。在人群间时不时被挤出的空隙里，我隐约能看到地面上被盖上了白布的尸体，以及那一大滩露出来无法忽视的，乱七八糟的暗红。凭借一位医生丰厚的职业知识，我很轻易判断出那其中包括些什么，这大概让我生平第一次产生了对自己职业的厌恶。

“真可怕......”道尔站在我身边咬紧了牙关，听起来他正在忍受反胃的折磨。我带他走远了一些，想拿出扁酒壶帮他提提神，被他摆手拒绝了。

“弗莱先生在这里吗？”

“不，我没发现他。”他又把人群扫视了一通，失望地摇了摇头。

“大概他明天才会收到消息，毕竟现在这么晚了，警方肯定还要来处理尸体。”

“也许吧。希望如此。”

我看得出道尔的担忧，这样的神情我这几天经常在镜子里看到。我摇摇头，继续注意进出广场的人，没留神被一位女士撞了个正着，她手中的小包掉到了地上，发出哗啦哗啦的声音。

“啊，女士，我很抱歉。”

我向她道歉，把小包捡起来还给她，包里沉甸甸的，不知里面放了什么，有小圆片状物的手感。她似乎是被我吓了一跳，发了一下呆才飞快接过小包，压低了宽帽檐，低声说了句谢谢，然后头也不回地小跑向广场的出口。不知怎么，我觉得她的声音有点熟悉。

“医生，你看那边！”道尔的惊呼打断了我的思绪，他指着广场另一侧的一个角落，几个穿着整齐的男子正在讨论着什么，“维夫斯布鲁克！是他，绝对没错！他为什么会到这来？”

我还没来得及说什么，道尔已经忘记了伪装，大步流星朝他的朋友走过去，那边一个看起来很憔悴的中年男子一看到道尔，转身就走，好像我的朋友是什么冤魂厉鬼一样。道尔大喊着追出去没多久，喘着气回来了。

“见鬼！他为什么要躲着我？难道杰克已经让他害怕得连跟我对话都没有勇气了吗？！”道尔一脸的愤懑。

我这才抓住机会说话：“也许他还在被人盯着，你的出现让他更紧张了，他怎么能不跑？”

道尔生了好久的闷气，絮絮叨叨对我数落着他那个朋友的不是。直到围观的人群各自散去，我们都没有等到弗莱先生，而且道尔今晚一定也没有继续探查的心情了。意识到这一点，睡意开始爆发般吞噬我的理智，我终于向道尔提出了回程。

我们离开主教广场的时候，一个本来就睡在那附近的流浪汉不知为什么死盯着我们，也许是出于寒冷，身体不断在颤抖，口中发出呓语般的声音，刚好被一阵风掠过我的耳膜。

“红的......他说......蓝的，白的......变成红的......”

那天晚上我噩梦连连，眼前总是不自觉拼凑起我在主教广场看到的碎片一样的景象。等我惊叫着醒来，天光早已大亮，我从未觉得阳光这么珍贵温暖。

福尔摩斯不知什么时候回来了，正坐在桌前吃早餐，我的那份也已经准备好了。听到我开门，他看了我一眼，指了指门柜上的早报。

“老朋友，我能看出在白教堂度过的一夜让你印象深刻。你真该等我一起去，我错过了多么精彩的一夜啊！”

我不敢说自己从中听出了几分讥讽和几分关切，我没有力气跟他拌嘴，于是选择老老实实坐下，先填饱肚子。福尔摩斯也没再多说，他喝完最后一口红茶，拿起烟斗走到了窗边，把我常坐的椅子搬到阳光下，然后坐到他自己的椅子上。我知道，他这是在等我吃完，然后跟他分享我昨晚的冒险经历。

我的讲述和福尔摩斯的分析占去了我们这一天的时间。他对我带回的新信息表现出的兴奋程度一如既往，陪我再次还原了案情，捋了捋时间顺序，还顺便从我的描述中推理出撞到我的那位女士是之前打过交道的奈尔丽夫人。除此之外，他对弗莱先生的兴趣再次拔高，又抱出一堆近期的调查笔记，一边向我赞美他那支可爱又勇敢，主动提出帮忙的小分队，一边信誓旦旦地试图验证他的猜想——弗莱先生与开膛手杰克有关系，很可能互相认识，这也是艾伯林督察一直态度暧昧，把案子暗中全权委托给弗莱的理由。

我对他这一推论将信将疑。也许是我太相信弗莱先生，道尔描述中那个热心肠，风趣又开朗的私家侦探，跟黑帮扯上已经够荒唐了，现在还扯上一个连续杀人魔，这怎么想都不合常理。我把这一想法说了出来，不可避免地又被福尔摩斯调侃了一番，但他很快发现找不到足够的证据，这个推论也就搁置了。

虽然忙了一天一夜，但白教堂连环案终究不在我们的范围内，后面的时间里，我和福尔摩斯也只能做做案情分析，一边继续为放不开手脚诅咒苏格兰场，一边不放弃地试图深挖。道尔的文章还在继续刊登，后来也有其他勇敢者加入了他的笔伐大军，他们的文章占领的版面开始增加，大有跟那个时不时来一封的‘开膛手杰克专栏’平分秋色的意思。除了批判开膛手，也开始有人注意到了苏格兰场的隐瞒和拖延，文字里埋下了小小的火星，在自信平静的表象下悄悄燃烧，民众对警方的信任开始下跌，艾伯林督察不得不接受专访表明态度，暂时哄住了他们，但不管谁都看得出来，名为伦敦的列车仍然行驶在滑落的轨道上，向着恐惧和阴暗的深渊坠落。

我仍保持着每天祈祷的习惯，努力让工作和生活压过开膛手杰克的阴影。老实说我并不知道自己在害怕什么，开膛手杰克只在白教堂区活动，不可能把我当做目标，更不可能袭击福尔摩斯，他甚至没有见过我们，我们两个人也都有足够的手段自保，但他的影子却在我脑海中萦绕不去。这样阴阴翳翳的日子又过了半个月，伦敦城恢复了表面上的平静，我让自己摆脱阴影的尝试眼看着就要收获成果。

然而，老天爷似乎特别喜欢玩把戏，10月16日的早报再一次无情打破了我期望的平静——来自开膛手杰克的第三封血字信件，内容仍然是我想不通的疯癫和冷酷。而真正让我汗毛倒竖的是接下去翻阅的版面，最后一页的寻人启事区，那里仍然密密麻麻填满了小版块，每天都在增加，联系人雷打不动是我那位合伙人的名字。但今天的板块多了一个，联系人没有人名，失踪者的名字却明晃晃地挂在那里，刺得我有些发冷。

“亚瑟.柯南.道尔”


	6. 第四位侦探（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章视角暂时切换，希望我没有崩人物

附注：华生，这份文稿的命运仍然把握在你的手中，我知道你一定会尊重我的意见不将这篇作品发表，但某些细节我仍不会详谈，我相信你明白原因。

对我侦办案件和冒险历程的记录，原本是由老朋友华生一直负责，但他因为某些原因错过了接下来的部分，所以这一章节将由我来记述那些只有我经历的事，没有鲍斯威尔在身边进行的一系列冒险。不得不说，这着实是稀奇的体验，但愿我贫瘠的文字不会使之失色。

我的故事要从9月21日说起。在那次与我的兄长共度的愉快冒险之后，华生离开了贝克街去忙碌他那些琐碎乏味的‘家庭事务’，我不得不承认这让我有些恼火，在案件途中退场一直是他的坏习惯。他走后没多久，我那‘秘密警察’的队长，威金斯，找上了门，这个孩子迫切希望得到我的帮助。

“喘口气再告诉我，威金斯，出了什么事？是可怜的雷顿又遇到麻烦了吗？”

我认为能让威金斯如此焦急的原因只有雷顿.查普曼，威金斯的同胞哥哥，在白教堂一家药房当职员。我曾经帮他洗清一场谋杀案的嫌疑。

“不是的，福尔摩斯先生！是欧迪亚小姐，我哥哥的老板，有人要害她，您一定要救救她！”

我迅速在脑中检索了这个名字对应的信息。克拉拉.欧迪亚，现年32岁，未婚，幼时做过街头游商，少女时期师从尊敬的南丁格尔女士，白教堂区帕尔玛制药公司的建立者，与白教堂大部分诊所和医院一直保持着合作关系，是当地穷人眼中的一颗明星。雷顿就职的药房就是她的直属产业，那个年轻人曾经在闲谈中不止一次有意无意地表示出对她的不寻常感情。

我给威金斯端上了一杯茶，也许哈德森太太会因此生气，但那回头再说。

“说清楚一些，威金斯，是谁要伤害欧迪亚小姐？把你知道的一切都告诉我，任何信息都不要漏下。”

“是这样，福尔摩斯先生，欧迪亚小姐从几天前开始一直被人骚扰，她住的地方就天天被人涂鸦恐吓信息，隔三差五就有人寄可怕的信，昨天欧迪亚小姐去了伦敦市，晚上雷顿工作的店被人砸了，当值的汤普森先生被打成了重伤，雷顿也受伤了，他们还留下了威胁欧迪亚小姐的信息。我们报了警，但白教堂区警局都在忙那些杀人的案子，还说我们信口开河无理取闹。欧迪亚小姐今天就要回来了，雷顿担心得要命，才让我来向您求助。”

“几天前发生了什么？”

“我不知道，雷顿问过欧迪亚小姐，她说是一点生意上的纠纷。”

“恐吓信息上都是些什么内容？”

“我想想......大致是像‘听话或去死’‘你会后悔的’或者‘是时候给你个教训’这样的，我们都不懂这是什么意思，欧迪亚小姐也不怎么关心，她一直在安慰大家不要害怕。”

“有谁目击过投递恐吓信或涂鸦的人吗？”

“没有，他们都是在晚上干的，谁都没看见。”

“昨晚被袭击的职员也没看见？”

威金斯沮丧地摇摇头：“汤普森先生现在还躺在诊所里，雷顿被打晕过去了。”

“好吧，你能告诉我的信息就这些了吗，威金斯？”

“是，我也希望能知道更多。福尔摩斯先生，我们该怎么办？”

考虑到连环杀手的案子没什么有意义的进展，华生不在的贝克街只会让我一阵接一阵的烦闷，我做出了决定。在解决了那么多稀奇古怪的案件之后，偶尔处理一起莫名其妙的人身威胁，不失为一种调剂。

“我们去白教堂，就去雷顿的药房，现在。”

我们在午后抵达了目的地，药店里传来高亢的声音，威金斯以为出事了，拔腿就想往里冲，我立刻拉住了他。我能看得一清二楚，店铺的门窗换了新的，店面重新打扫过，内部的柜台也基本修复完整，门口还堆着新进的药箱，不是发生意外的样子。声音的来源正背对着我们站在门口，大声对店里的人宣告着什么。

“好哇，那帮不知从哪冒出来的表子养的，以为谁都是软骨头好欺负，是吧！愿上帝诅咒这群背信弃义、仗势欺人的鬣狗！你们都听着，不过是几只污泥里养大的苍蝇，没什么可怕的，都打起精神来！我们的活就是要干下去！只要老娘还有一口气在，谁都别想碰你们一根头发！下一次他们再敢来惹事，老娘就送他们十几二十个窟窿！”

这位气势昂扬的女士穿着一身轻便的套装，旅行斗篷还没脱下来，斜戴着一顶女士便帽，棕色头发盘成发髻，松松垮垮地垂在脑后，右手挥舞着一把小巧的左轮手枪，声音高亢激昂，引得路人纷纷注目，她的员工们受到这番宣言的鼓舞，脸上的紧张神色有所缓解。

我走进药店，出于礼貌敲了敲门，这位女士带着几分激情的余韵转身。我看到一张称得上年轻但称得上有风韵的脸，因大声说话涨得通红，她那突然警惕起来的，精明的棕色眼睛透过眼镜镜片打量了我一番，右手不友善地握紧了手枪，手指在几不可见地颤抖。

“哈！说什么来什么。尊敬的先生，敢问这次有何贵干？”她上前一步，似乎是想把我堵在门口，枪口几乎要指着我的胸膛，“如果您认为现在是个‘交涉’的好时候，那真是大错特错，如您所见，我正在处理一些‘内部事务’，现在没时间跟您谈生意。”

我立刻意识到她把我当成了别的什么人，而我得从这场误会中抽身。于是后退一步，做出没有威胁的手势，这似乎给了这位女士什么鼓舞，她看似礼貌地把我推出门外，压低声音说：

“丑话说在前头，你们想要我的命，随时奉陪，要是你们敢碰我的人，我会让你们吃不了兜着走。”

我能感觉到威金斯缩在背后拉我的袖子，为了不更加刺激这位正热血上头的女士，便努力把语调放得更柔和一些说话。我无比希望华生此时在我的身边，他一向比我更适合跟人交涉。

“欧迪亚小姐，请冷静下来，您的热情和勇气令人钦佩，但将愤怒宣泄在一位朋友的身上实在是最悲伤的事，我不是您的敌人......”

“尽管胡扯吧，谁不知——”

显然欧迪亚小姐并不相信我，还好，这时她身后传来了熟悉的声音，适时地为我解了围。

“威金斯，福尔摩斯先生，是你们吗？”

雷顿从后门探出头，他系着化学实验用的围裙，头上包着纱布，一只手还戴着手套，另一只手在围裙上擦着。看到我们，他露出了兴奋的表情。

“雷顿！”威金斯欢叫一声，灵活地绕过欧迪亚小姐，扑进他哥哥的怀里，“你的伤怎么样了？还没好吗？为什么不跟汤普森先生一起待在诊所里？”

雷顿摸摸头上的纱布，安慰弟弟说：“没事的，只是破了个口子，不妨碍我工作。”

欧迪亚小姐看到突然从我身后窜出去的威金斯，被吓了一跳，然后立刻恢复状态，对他们说：

“威金斯，来得正好，带你的哥哥回家去，店里没他几天也不会倒闭，像他这样顶着一个破了洞的脑袋满大街乱跑太不像话了！”

“不，欧迪亚小姐，您现在正在面临危险，我们大家都是，我怎么能在这种时候抛下你们！”雷顿放开威金斯跑到我身边，“而且，我找来了最可靠的援兵。欧迪亚小姐，请允许我向您介绍，侦探夏洛克.福尔摩斯先生！”

雷顿的一系列行为热烈得反常，他在欧迪亚小姐的面前表现欲实在太高了。我忍住出言敲打的冲动，向欧迪亚小姐致意，并说明了我的来意。

欧迪亚小姐是位知事明礼的女士，她把手枪收了起来，吩咐了店员们一些事，然后邀请我到药房楼上一间铺着长毛地毯的小客厅就坐，但我暂时没有坐下。

“好吧，福尔摩斯先生，我对之前的误会向您道歉，以及感谢您的热心和慷慨。”她打发走不放心的威金斯，为我倒上茶水，坐到窗前的椅子上，“但是，我认为这是一个小问题，您知道，生意场上跟人产生矛盾是在所难免的事，而且我也不是第一次收到这种愚蠢的威胁，没人敢真的动手，雷顿实在是大惊小怪，还劳烦您跑这一趟。”

她不希望接受我的帮助，跟以往的一些倔强又骄傲的委托人一样。可是我这次的委托人不是她，是威金斯（也许包括雷顿），而我能从下马车到现在所见的种种细节找出危机尚未解除的证据。于情于理，下一步棋都走定了，我得说服她认清，或者说，正视事实。

“小问题？欧迪亚小姐，恐怕我不得不向您阐明一个事实，您的员工雷顿，以及近期的所有知情人，他们的担心都是正确的。从回到白教堂区开始，您的生命就处在逐步逼近的威胁当中，我相信您自己再明白不过了，这不是什么‘小’问题。”

我抬手打断她脱口而出的反驳，开始说明我的发现。

“您今天早上已经回到了白教堂，并早于所有员工来到了这间药房，在这里又发现了阴魂不散的恐吓信，于是连家都没有回，赶去帕尔玛公司查看情况，并在邮局给一位您深切信任，但最近没有联系的人发了电报寻求帮助；您在回到这里的路上被人攻击，您绕到阿德勒小巷那个长着金合欢树的旧庭院里，幸运地躲过了，却来不及处理头颈上的擦伤，因为您知道对方的下一个目标一定是这家药房，所以急忙赶回来保护其他人。而我最好的证人现在就在街道两旁，几个行迹诡异的家伙混在行人里，有人带着武器，还有两个躲在马车上，正对这家药房虎视眈眈，我敢说您踏出这里的下一步就会走进他们的圈套。现在情况已经很明确了，如果您愿意相信我，请马上坐到这边的椅子来，并允许我把窗帘拉上，好暂时挡住向这里窥视的恶意。”

她被我一连串的结论震得愣在了那里，不等她回答，我几步上前，反手拉上了窗帘，然后透过缝隙看了看街道，盯梢的人还在，其中一个收起了手杖，露出失望的表情。

“我们暂时安全了，我让威金斯去叫警察过来，欧迪亚小姐，希望在我回来之后我们能有开诚布公的谈话。”

如果不是担心街对面的人提前动手，我有把握在接下来的几分钟之内说服这位倔强的女士，但我认为此时直接行动能得到更好的效果。

她会想通的。

“再次感谢您，福尔摩斯先生，”我回到楼上时，欧迪亚小姐已经不坐在原地了，她躲在窗帘边的阴影里，像我刚才那样往外面看，低声说，“我想我不得不相信您的判断。不过我能知道您是如何得知这一切的吗？您今天才从威金斯那里得到消息。”

“很简单，女士，我和您所见的一切并无不同，只是我习惯于对所见的一切多加注意。这里的地毯里埋着不同材质的拼贴碎片，想必是您在把信纸撕碎时遗落的，上面的只言片语足够告诉我它的本质；您的行李箱放在这个房间的角落，但您的上衣袋里露出了电报的一角，我能看到邮局的印戳和一个熟悉的署名，那家邮局就在帕尔玛公司对面，如果只为了发电报，您不可能专程跑到那么远的邮局去；您没来得及整理头发和帽子，希望它们垂散下来挡住侧脸和颈部的擦伤，这是被攻击的痕迹；您的靴子和裤脚沾上了合欢树的叶子碎片，还有青苔和湿润的泥土，这附近生长着合欢树的只有阿德勒小巷那几个没人住的院子；至于那几个袭击者，我从下车开始就没停止注意他们，想躲在人群里却时不时做出诡异的行为，反而让他们变得像夜里的灯光那样显眼。”

她听完我这番话，定定地思考了一会，然后长出了一口气。

“雷顿和威金斯是对的，您是一位忠实且可靠的朋友，而且无比敏锐。”

华生听到一定会十分感动，他很少有机会对我使用这样人性化的描述词。

“那么，欧迪亚小姐，现在您能将事情的原委告诉我了吗？包括几天前那件引发这一切的事件，以及袭击者的具体身份。”

“好吧，我会告诉您一切。您知道‘派瑟的医疗服务公会’吗？”

一个新建立不久的合作组织，致力于整合白教堂地区的医药产业，声称要为了所有穷人提供平等、便利且便宜的医疗服务，保障医务工作者的权益，最近有不少私人诊所或药商加入了他们。我整理好了自己知道的信息，会意地点头。

“几天前他们的代表，弗朗西斯.派瑟先生找到了我，希望我的帕尔玛也能加入他们，还对我提出了许多优惠条件，也不收会费，只要求接管我手上七分之一的生产线作为合作资本，我可以使用公会内部的资源协助我自己这边的药品研究，是个很诱人的提议。”

欧迪亚小姐走到壁炉边打开她放在那里的皮箱，取出一份文件放到我面前。

“原本我已经动了心，但他们的条款有一条引起了我的怀疑，”她翻到合约的页面，指着其中一条和下面的注释，“合作方许诺出让的医疗产品生产线所有权全部归公会所有，与其相关的任何人事都必须调离，由公会派遣专员接管，除公会管理方外的任何人不再对其拥有任何权利。这很不合理，福尔摩斯先生，如果生产线作为资源由公会接收和管理，那么这应该成为所有成员共有的财产，全公会都对它拥有权利。我也问过派瑟先生，他表示这是公会成员的入会抵押，管理方会以成员的名义对生产线保持统一运作和经营，在成员做出一定的贡献之后，公会会将这部分抵押和经营的分红作为奖励返还给成员。”

我隐约猜到了接下来的发展，等着她说下去。

“如果只是这样，我说不定也就相信了，但是我无意间撞破了一件事，我在偶然经过一所位于伦敦郊外，由公会接手的药品工场时，闻到了鸦片的味道。”

“那间工场以前的主人和产品是什么？”

“我不认识主人，但我知道那里以前只生产普通的镇痛剂，我在南丁格尔女士身边学习的时候，曾经去那里领过货，”说到这里，欧迪亚小姐坚定地点点头，“虽然那种药里也添加了少量鸦片碱，但我认得鸦片烟的味道，我在太多病人身上闻到过了。”

“所以，您认为公会是在利用这些生产线制造鸦片？”

“比这更糟。我的一位......朋友，帮我暗中调查了他们，弗朗西斯.派瑟与很多地下窝点有联系，他通过他们大量贩卖鸦片，而且他和同伙还暗中操作搏击俱乐部的赌局，暗中让他们希望失败的选手服用鸦片，以此诈取赌资。这是对白教堂，不，是对全伦敦的欺骗和背叛！我怎么可能......”

“您没有直接向他们抗议吧？难道您这么做了？”

她收了收紧张起来的情绪，苦笑着轻轻地说：“不，当然没有，我那位朋友把结果告诉我的时候再三警告我不要声张，所以我只是婉拒了他们的邀请。再说，如果我真的说出去，以他们背后的力量，这几天我早就不知死在哪个角落里了。”

我又站起来到窗边观察，几位巡逻的警官被威金斯引到了这附近，惊动了还在埋伏的人，他们奇怪的行迹也引起了注意，这会正在跟警官对峙，看起来快要被赶走了。我暂时松了口气，起码这间药房短时间内不再有危险。

“看起来派瑟公会应该还没有察觉您已经摸清了他们的底，这几天只是采取骚扰和恐吓的行动，并没有对您本人造成直接伤害，但碰了这么多次壁，我认为他们快要失去耐心了。现在，您知道这一切的幕后主使是谁，我相信您那位神通广大的朋友已经告诉您了，请您也告诉我。”

她又露出了难以置信的表情，我微微一笑。如果不是她描述的一切太符合一个帮派的行事风格，‘那位朋友’展现出的能力又太熟悉，我可能也不会联想到昨天从迈克罗夫特手上拿到的那份资料，那部分关于‘黑鸦帮’与雅各布.弗莱的信息。

“我知道您那位朋友要求过您保密，出于对他的尊重，我不会过问更多。只是一位犯罪嫌疑人的信息现在正掌握在您的手中，如果我们需要解决这起事件，从源头入手是最简单的方法，您不认为吗？”

我没有直接说明我与弗莱的关系，这样能最大限度保护她和她保管的秘密，也能让她更放心对我开口。不出所料，她盯着我看了好一会，最后垂下脸，轻轻地点了点头。

“您说得对......那些袭击者是沃尔特.唐伯提的手下，他是米特利广场搏击俱乐部的老大，派瑟经常跟他走动。”她没有动作，坐在原地说，“我已经把一切都告诉您了，福尔摩斯先生，您现在打算怎么办？去警局控告他们吗？”

“白教堂区的督察先生最近可不希望看到我。我对他们是否知晓这些罪状深表怀疑，不过没关系。”

我确认街道上不再有可疑的人物，便重新打开了窗帘，让午后的阳光照进来。

“欧迪亚小姐，万分感谢您今天的时间，我必须再次赞美您卓越的智慧和意志，以及敢于挖掘真相的勇气，不是所有人都像您这样勇敢。”我对她眨眨眼，“话虽如此，鉴于您那位朋友近期事务繁忙无暇赶来救助，我必须建议您尽量保持低调，最好离开白教堂，这片区域正在陷入黑暗。我相信不管是您那位朋友，还是您身边那群热情的年轻人，特别是小伙子雷顿，都不希望看到您受到伤害。”

她的嘴唇抿了抿，有些犹豫地开口道：“我明白，可是公司和药房的人都是我从小到大的伙伴，如果我一走了之，他们怎么办？他们对这一切一无所知。”

“他们不知情才是安全的。帕尔玛的所有最高权力都在您的手上，只要您出去做一场归期未知的单独旅行，派瑟和唐伯提接触不到您的情况下，对付您的任何员工都没有意义，他们会更想要一个可以运作的公司。而在您回来之前，我会努力让这一切结束。”

“如果不知道该去哪，可以问问威金斯，他对全伦敦的大街小巷了如指掌。”

我起身离开，今天在这里的事已经做完，目的也达到了，而且得到了意料之外的收获，现在要开始思考下一步行动了。


	7. 第四位侦探（中上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量分析和推理段落，非——常啰嗦，希望没有影响观感

欧迪亚小姐给出的信息很快带我找到了派瑟公会的‘制药工厂’，也证实了她的判断，我甚至可以根据大门的车辙看出他们最近的‘生意’正红火，而在这之后有多少人因此受害，我没去想。我现在需要做的只有清除这里，连带其他印着同样公会标识的‘工厂’一起。

收集证据花去了几天的时间，单独行动和无法明面调查让我的情绪有些不稳定。我很清楚现在的形势，警方与公众之间的气氛剑拔弩张，而我的出现，不管是出于什么理由，都会在这微妙的平衡上点一个很可能引爆什么的火星。事实就是如此可笑，但我也必须妥协，伦敦已经够乱了。

思考的最后，我决定把这份‘小道消息’以假名捅给报社，就像华生和他的同学上一次处理诈骗团伙那样。让那些总是想围着什么转的新闻人来叮这块蛋糕好了，到时候他们的‘大手笔’毫无疑问会引来警察，而我需要做的只剩静待漏网之鱼。

在等待的时间里，华生终于回到了贝克街。我不能说不对他的归来表示欢喜，但一想到这些天我隐姓埋名在伦敦最混乱的贫民窟里追查，他却坐在诊所里应付那些无聊至极的所谓‘生活’琐事，就让我忍不住出言刺他几句。不过，我们相处的这几年似乎让他摸透了我的秉性，他只是象征性地发了脾气，注意力立刻被早报上那篇伪造的来信引走，并很快转移到了道尔的启事上。看他的神情，我毫不怀疑他接下来的行动会围绕我们那位勇敢的朋友展开，因此放弃了将近期活动告诉他的打算，并对他的意图表示了鼓励。我想这次从两边一起下手也是个不错的主意，或许华生会幸运地先我一步接触到更多线索。

至于苏格兰场那边，他们已经派人查封了派瑟公会和他们的工厂，收缴了大量鸦片，进展一反常态的快，看来媒体没少给他们压力。根据威金斯小队的报告，派瑟公会的高层几乎全部被捕，但约翰.派瑟本人事前收到风声溜了，现在正在被全城通缉。我嘱咐他们尽力寻找，自己则做好随时出动的准备。警方的行动非常迅速，派瑟很可能还没来得及离开伦敦，他一定还躲在什么地方，只要能找到他，我就有了接触黑鸦帮，从根源解决问题的机会，无论如何不能放跑。

威金斯传来消息的那天是9月30日，当天的早报理所当然地再次掀起轩然大波，但可怜的华生连续几天都在为了我们那位朋友的安危忧心忡忡，也没精神和我讨论报纸，午饭后就回房补眠了。这种时候邀请他加入我的冒险实在太残忍，我不得不再次一个人化装踏出家门，来到白教堂。

那时天色已晚，威金斯在纽伯利街和克罗斯街的路口等着我，身边跟着他的伙伴们。我装作来占地盘的乞丐，把他们赶到了街角的无人小巷，才表明身份。

“我就知道是您，福尔摩斯先生！很高兴见到您！”

威金斯对我这套把戏已经习惯，很熟练地引着孩子们跟我走，看到我解除伪装，他热情地向我打招呼，其他的孩子则是一脸崇拜和好奇围在我们身边。

“好了，威金斯，我们直入正题，约翰.派瑟在哪？”

威金斯比向身后：“他躲在这条巷子尽头的那栋破楼里，福尔摩斯先生，是彭斯发现的。彭斯，你来说吧。”

我右手边一个抱着灰色小猫、脸蛋红红的孩子怯生生地应了一声，努力挺胸抬头看着我回答：“我的伯特昨天跑丢了，我到这边来找它，就是在那，”他指着楼下的一个小院子，“伯特跑到那里去了，我进去找它，就看见我们要找的那个人，从后面绕进楼里去。”

“你看清了吗，彭斯？”

“是的，我能肯定就是他，伯特很怕他，伯特很少怕人。”彭斯挠着那只小灰猫的下巴，它发出愉快的呼噜声。

“那个人现在还在这栋楼里吗？”

“彭斯告诉我们之后，我们就轮流守在这附近，他中午离开过，十几分钟前才回来。”威金斯回答道。

“他带什么东西了吗？”

“他空着手，先生，看上去很着急。”

“看来这是我们最后的机会了。”我很快做出了判断，“孩子们，你们做得很好，现在可以解散了，但留一个人在路口待命，如果听到这里有什么异动，马上把你能见到的巡警都叫来。这是这几天的报酬，每人一个克朗，再次感谢你们一如既往的努力！”

孩子们接过硬币，兴高采烈地散开在了街道上。我躲在屋檐的阴影里靠近了这栋破败的小楼。外墙上有好几处修补的痕迹，破洞用木板钉着，小院里堆满了杂物；朝着这边的窗户半开半闭，里面有光影影绰绰，看不清有什么；小彭斯指出的派瑟进屋的门反锁了，门把没有破坏，锁孔上钥匙的擦痕还有新的。

靠得越近我越感觉异常，这栋房子安静得不像有人住，门缝里漏出的气流裹着隐隐约约的血腥味。我心道不好，立刻三下五除二撬开了门锁，门厅和一楼都没有人，血腥味来自二楼，楼梯上还有流下来的血滴。我小心绕开它们上了二楼，第一间房的门大开着，约翰.派瑟侧躺在门口，背后插着一把形状奇怪的尖叉，身下积了一大摊血，一只手悬在楼梯上，血痕从房间内延伸出来，他大概是希望爬到楼下，但生命流失的速度比他的手脚更快。

我正准备绕过尸体进屋调查，却在一瞬间听到了脚边微弱的呼吸。简直是奇迹，派瑟还有一口气在，我赶紧蹲下检查他的状况，并为他做了简单的止血。在此刻我不得不再次感叹华生的不可或缺，派瑟失血太多已经没救了，但如果华生在场，一定可以把这个人从死神手里抢回来至少一刻钟，那将足够我们收获多得多的信息。

派瑟颤抖地呼吸着，沾染血污的眼睛费力地睁开了一只，嗅盐起作用了。

“约翰.派瑟先生？”我试探地问他，希望他还保有发声的力气。

他努力地试图睁大眼睛看清我的身影，呼吸渐渐急促起来，嘴唇翕动着，我凑近去听，但他并没有说话。

“派瑟先生？”我再次发问，必须保住他的意识，“派瑟先生，不要紧张，我会帮助你，现在听我说话，请千万不要睡着。”

“你......”他的喉咙里艰难地挤出了音节，缓慢地眨动眼睛，但失血这么多，他一定什么都看不清了。

“坚持住，医生就快来了。现在告诉我这里发生了什么，你受到了谁的攻击？”

派瑟的眼睛突然瞪大，像是看到了什么可怕的东西。

“杰克先生......！”

我愣了一瞬间，派瑟却不知哪来的力气突然抓住我的手臂，又像抓住了蛇一样猛地撒开，全身开始剧烈地颤抖，手脚痉挛着胡乱挥舞，不顾伤口拼命往墙角躲，嘴里发出惊恐的呜咽和叫喊，夹杂着断断续续的，像是破损风箱一样的呓语。

“不！杰克先生......啊，不，不是我，老大——有人告密！对不起......弗莱先生，我非常抱歉，不——”

到最后，他口中就只剩下了“杰克先生”“弗莱先生”，像是什么陈年的音乐盒卡住了发条，重复着相同的一段音节咯吱咯吱地转了一会，终于安静了下来。他胸口的伤再度崩裂，血却无法强力地喷涌而出，他的手脚软软地瘫在地上，眼睛泛着白，嘴角流出涎水，带着恐怖的表情就那么倒下。这次，约翰.派瑟再也没有了呼吸。

我目睹着这一切从发生到结束，等他终于没了动静，开始检查尸体。致命伤在胸口，是左手握着纤薄而锋利的刀刃横向刺入，割开了大动脉导致大出血；背部由那把奇特的叉子造成了很深的贯穿伤，地板上甚至有被穿透的洞，应该是他在试图逃出房间时遭到了凶手从背后大力钉刺；他的一只眼睛肿胀出血，额角被磕破，脸上有多处淤青和浅伤，双手有三根手指折断，手臂和双腿的衣物被刮破，有多处擦伤和青紫，看起来应该和凶手进行了一番激烈搏斗，并明显处于劣势；他最后的表现很是歇斯底里，似乎保持着失去意识前的状态，陷于极度恐慌，可能是精神失常，也可能是药物原因；派瑟的脖子上有硬压的淤青，但没有造成窒息。看血凝固的状态，派瑟的致命伤大概就出现在几分钟前，正好是我和小分队的孩子们挤到这个小巷来的时候。

接下来，我检查了一遍房间。屋内一片狼藉，行李箱摊开在床上，里面夹着一张今天晚上的火车票，桌椅翻倒着，柜子和抽屉被翻得乱七八糟，书本纸张满地都是，我粗略地看了看，是‘医疗服务公会’的账目和货物记录，壁炉里正焚烧着什么，已经救不回来了。小巷方向的窗户关了一半，房间另一边的窗户敞开着，窗帘耷拉在外面，窗台上有半个新鲜的沾着血迹的足迹，朝向外面，不远处的屋顶隐约可见血迹，再远处就看不清了。

这些情况足够我做出一个合理的推断：派瑟下午买好了离开的车票，回到这个藏身处打算收拾东西逃亡，但凶手就等在他的房间里，两人发生了搏斗，派瑟落于下风被凶手制服，凶手一开始也许是想制止他发出声音并顺手掐死他，但我们来到附近的吵闹声被他听到了，于是他改变了方案，用刀刃刺中了派瑟的胸口，然后开始在房间里找一些东西，但派瑟此时还没有死，他挣扎着想要爬出房间，凶手见状用那把奇特的叉子再次刺穿了他，并在我到达楼下之前烧毁了他发现的东西，从窗户逃之夭夭。

又检查了一遍房间，确认这里不再有有意义的线索后，我对等在街角的威金斯发出了信号。虽然免不了要去警局对我在凶案现场的出现做一番冗长的解释，但好在艾伯林督察不在，值守的马洛巡官很乐意卖我一个人情，问清来龙去脉后就放我离开了，走之前又是一番希望我把这起案件交给他们，避免民众进一步对警察失望之类的说辞，我表示理解并乐意。我该做的已经完成了，派瑟公会无法再对欧迪亚小姐造成威胁，虽然没能抓住派瑟本人，却也知道杀死他的人就是开膛手杰克，连带证实杰克现任黑鸦帮首领的身份算是意外收获，更重要的是，派瑟回光返照时不断念着他和弗莱的名字，他的致命伤与前两位受害者身上的伤口相似，再想到弗莱左臂下精妙的机械装置......

事情越来越有趣了。

我回到贝克街时已是黎明时分，华生已经入睡，但我很容易从鞋子和衣帽架的变动看出他今晚并没有一直待在家里，根据一路上听到的传闻，他应该是按捺不住去了那两个凶案现场。我没有打开客厅的灯，坐在窗边思考今天的发现，想着想着，我感到一股可以称为懊丧的心情正在身体里膨胀：我今天也许离杰克只有几十米远，如果我当时能更快一点赶到现场，说不定可以确保派瑟的生还，并亲眼见一见这个神秘的杀人魔。可是我没有赶上，就这样丢失了一个证人，放任杰克从那里逃之夭夭，还顺利进行了接下来的两场谋杀。这不可不称之为失败。

我简单休息了几个小时，然后被越来越强的好奇欲望唤醒——我的手上还握着一条线索。昨晚证实了杰克的身份以及他和弗莱存在某种联系的事实，这一点能够解释为什么艾伯林督察会毫无保留地将这起案件交给他，因为弗莱本人就与开膛手杰克有交集，就现在的情况来看，他是黑鸦帮的前任首领，后来推翻他掌控帮派的人应该就是杰克，后者正在利用这份权力肆虐伦敦，由前任首领再次推翻现任首领，拨乱反正，听起来是很合理的做法。而据我所知，三起凶案的受害者所受的致命伤造成原因相近，凶器都是纤细锋锐的薄刃，这很难让我忍住不去想弗莱手臂下偶然瞥见的寒光。假设杰克使用的凶器与那把精巧的武器一致，那他与弗莱的关系就绝对不止上位和被上位那么简单，这种隐蔽而致命的奇特武器不可能是一般帮派成员所有，甚至可以说举世未闻，却同时出现在他们两个人手上。我可以大胆地做出猜测，这是一种传承，弗莱与杰克也许是师生，也许是父子，也许是兄弟，总之曾经的关系一定很亲近，亲近到足以让弗莱把他的秘密武器也赠予杰克，却未曾想这个‘继承人’恩将仇报，反过来把他推下了王座。当然，在事实证明之前，这一切都只是猜想。我甚至做出了第二种猜想，它实在过于可怕，我存留不多的感性在尖叫着叫我不要再想下去，而理性告诉我，如果这个猜想是正确的，这一连串的凶案和随之而来的恐怖浪潮看起来会是多么可憎而滑稽。

在华生大喊大叫着醒来前，这种想法一直萦绕在我的头脑中，加上休息不足，让我有些心烦，又忍不住对华生冷言冷语，在我反应过来自己说了什么之前，已经脱口而出了。感谢上帝，我这位朋友是多么忠诚又温和，他自己昨天也经历了一个不好过的夜晚，现在顶着黑眼圈迷迷糊糊的，这样还能忍受我的胡话。我收敛好自己的情绪，耐心等他吃完早饭来和我分享他昨夜的见闻。

我必须承认，他的经历比我昨天的冒险更精彩。没想到潜伏许久的道尔竟然在凶案现场出现了，根据华生的描述，他最近过得并不好，看来送走家人隐蔽行动并没有减轻他的压力，在这种情况下他还在坚持调查和战斗，不得不让人敬佩。华生和道尔昨晚并没有直面杰克，这是件好事。根据我昨晚推测的杰克离开派瑟小楼的时间来看，他似乎很是悠闲，过了几个小时才去进行他宣称的犯罪，即使以这个时间差为阈值，以两起凶案发生的时间和距离推算，划定他昨晚的行动范围，上限也太大了，很难看出杰克昨天晚上的路线，只能判断他行动速度极快宛如飞檐走壁，活动范围还没有超出白教堂区等等显而易见的结论。至于华生他们见到的两个不寻常人士，维夫斯布鲁克的行为很好理解，他正处在杰克的控制之下，道尔的突然袭击一定把他吓了一跳，以后要找到他大概很难；而华生撞到的那位女士，根据他的描述，大概就是他之前在白教堂区问过情况的妓院老板奈尔丽夫人，也许死去的两个女孩出自她的门下，但她为什么握着一袋钱币急匆匆离开现场，就是未知数了。

对于道尔找不到弗莱，我并没有十分讶异，不管我的哪一个猜测命中真相，弗莱近期都不是能随意出面的状态。我对华生说明了我的想法，道尔对弗莱一直以来崇敬有加，华生也被他影响得对弗莱产生了好感，但感情不能影响判断，这个人到底是不是我们想的那样，必须要靠事实来证明——至少我希望如此，但事实让人遗憾，这个人留在世上的资料实在太少了，就算加上之前迈克罗夫特交给我的那部分，也只能看出一些众所周知的东西。我的猜想不可避免地搁了浅，疑惑和好奇却不减反增，因为这反而证明了这个人的秘密之深，越是明确意识到这个事实，越是意识到自己还无法深究，我就越希望揭开那层面纱。

按照我的计划，接下来的调查目标应该是米特利广场搏击俱乐部的沃尔特.唐伯提，在发现帮派与杰克的关系之后，从他身上挖出更多线索是我寄予厚望的事。可是连续两起凶杀案让白教堂区炸开了锅，街上不管是巡逻的警察还是愤怒的民众都比以往多了一倍，在这种时候跳进一锅沸水着实不是个好主意，而且托艾伯林的‘禁令’之福，我们这些天除了等待威金斯偶尔传来的消息，和对已有线索进行整理和精炼之外，几乎什么都不能做。在看到报纸上刊登的对这位督察的专访，想象他面对那群如同苍蝇的记者焦头烂额的场面时，我必须得说，我很坏心眼地感到了愉快。

在我和华生偃旗息鼓的这些天，我们那勇敢的朋友道尔却更加活跃，以他为首在报刊上展开的开膛手杰克对抗战进行得如火如荼，我能看到他又多了几位言辞锋利的盟友，即使在他停笔的时候也持续发表着文章，连一些报社也受到他们的鼓舞，停止了对杰克信件的刊登。虽然是好事，但这让我产生了不安，道尔已经把越来越多的视线集中到他身上，他的存在正在对杰克的恐怖行为构成威胁，而如果失去了道尔这个标杆，现在还在抗争的人有多少会再次被恐惧掌控临阵脱逃，不用细想就能知道结果。

我们的担忧最终不幸地应验了。10月16日的早报头版再次出现了杰克的信件，衬托得第二版关于前天科茨沃尔德山谷灭门血案的报道都苍白失色，当然更让最后一页上署名亚瑟.柯南.道尔的失踪启事刺眼无比。华生看到它的一刻就打翻了茶杯，带着难以置信的焦虑眼神注视着我，迫不及待地就想要出门找人。我脑海中飞快闪过一连串的念头，然后立刻付诸行动，以替我接待访客为借口，半命令半请求地把他留在了家里，表示我会去找人，随后再次化装打扮，出发去往白教堂。

哄骗最重要的朋友让我很不舒服，但现在这么做是必要的，道尔的遭遇已经毫不留情地把一个事实摆在我们面前，那就是杰克真的有能力和胆量直接对反抗他的人下手，以我对华生的了解，他毫无疑问会接手道尔寻人的工作，说不定还会顶替他继续文字斗争，但那样会把他送上道尔之前所在的靶心，让他成为杰克的下一个目标。我无论如何都不能允许这样的事发生。华生那边瞒不了太久，我必须提前计划，如果能早日抓住唐伯提，就能一边加速瓦解杰克的势力，一边把杰克的注意力尽可能从华生引到我身上来，只要能有一丝直面他的机会，我就有把握抓住他，再不济也能全身而退——至少在当时，我对自己有这样的信心。

我径直赶往米特利广场。这家搏击俱乐部十多年前已经关门大吉，一年前才重开，在这一带的穷人中声名显赫又恶名狼藉，前者是因为这里偶尔会出现幸运的赌徒或参赛选手一夜暴富，后者则是因为大部分人都没有那么‘幸运’，只能在这里输光家底，甚至被彻底掏空，背上可怕的债务。

我小心地混入了围观的人群。即使我已经化装成了本地人，还是有人向我投来警惕的目光，所有隐蔽的角落和屋顶都有帮派分子把守，每场比赛下注和结束时都会有管理人出场宣告这里的规则，加上偶然瞥见的几个混在人堆里没穿警服的熟悉身影，我渐渐明白了为什么这个无底洞能存在到今天：白教堂区是穷人、乞丐、酒鬼、混混和嫖客的天下，秩序混乱，本地人抱成一团，苏格兰场大部分时候都拿这里没辙，辖区警局也很难树立起什么威信，有人放弃职责跟这些人打成一团也不奇怪了。靠外来力量镇压这里一定是徒劳的，我很快判断出了这一点，这也意味着我对这家俱乐部的调查势必遭到重重阻碍。

在我思考期间，场下又一轮比赛结束了，胜者和赌局的赢家一起大声欢呼，失败者满脸是血被拖了出去，嘴角吐着白沫，不知是因为伤势还是药物。我听到旁边的观众在兴致勃勃地讨论着什么：

“这家伙连赢六场！终于被人打趴下了！真是解气！”

“一拳就倒的软蛋算什么，看到那边那个高个子没有？谁敢挑战西克特，谁才是真男人！”

“西克特？‘铁笔’西克特？我听说俱乐部开业这一年从来没人赢过他！”

“你们都没见过吧，他那双手，手指又长又硬，不知戳爆过多少倒霉蛋的眼球！唐伯提老板可宝贝他了！”

“我敢说不知有多少妓院姑娘也爱死了他那双手嘞。”

“喂，别聊了，下注了，看看这个新上台的家伙运气怎么样！”

看起来，刚才下场的输家已经被‘用’完了，在连续胜利吸引来足够多的赌资后让他失败，这一反转不知又害得多少人倾家荡产，我能听到周围有人不满地嚎叫，有人试图推推搡搡，引来的却是击中肉体的沉闷声响，场上场下的狂热很快将他们掩埋，赌局只会继续。

从那几个观众的闲聊中，不难看出这家搏击俱乐部的王牌就是那个所谓的‘铁笔’西克特，那个站在一处高台上俯视着赛场，颇有气势地揣着胳膊，乍一看居然有几分文气的健壮男人。唐伯提用他的实力和暗箱操作捧红了西克特，也通过他的常胜战绩为自己的俱乐部建立威慑，完美的良性循环。

现在，我需要找到唐伯提，我并不认识他，但换一个角度思考，如果我下场放倒他的宝贝冠军，也许就能把这位大老板引出来。我为自己想出了这样的主意发笑，细想觉得也没什么不妥，我和华生长期跟中上层社会的委托人打交道，现在要解决下层的问题，那就用下层的办法。

我有些愉快地用假身份报了名。在贝克街闷了这么久，用这种方式宣泄一下精力也不错，还能顺便摸一摸黑鸦帮打手的实力。

希望华生不要为了我的任性妄为生气。


	8. 第四位侦探（中下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打戏，打戏，打戏，我不会写打戏！

前五场比赛没有遇到任何挑战，意料之中。来这种地方打拼的人基本都没受过什么系统的训练，大都仗着一腔蛮力挥舞拳头，连招架都慢半拍，我甚至有余力伪装成意外取胜。当裁判第五次高声宣布“埃斯科特”胜利时，我满意地注意到高台上的西克特终于动了，他对旁边的人低声说了什么，比了比我的方向，转身走进了后面的一间小屋。果然，没过多久，就在我等着领取赢得的奖金时，那个人换了身打扮从高台那边走了过来。

这个年轻人戴着一顶破毡帽，套着件大小明显不合身的工人外套，脖子上围着沾了煤油的暗红色围巾，提着两瓶酒挤过人群，带着夹杂了几分浮夸的敬意，或者说谄媚的笑容，把其中一瓶标签被重新贴过的酒塞到我手里。

“嘿，老兄，打得好啊！托你的福我赚了一大把！”

他咬下另一瓶酒的木塞，对着周围还在起哄的人群举了举：“敬我们的勇士埃斯科特！”

我接过酒瓶，打开瓶塞，不动声色地闻了闻，是味道浓烈的跳狐拉格啤酒，西克特还算大方地没动里面原装的酒液，当然更可能是他希望用这酒的酸味掩盖加料的味道。我略微尝了尝，里面加入的药物剂量应该不大，也就比我那被华生深恶痛绝的小爱好浓度高一点，如果换成毫无防备的普通人，这点剂量加上酒精催化的发作时间，大概足够让他在下一场比赛开始几分钟后出现晕眩乏力。如果他因此失败退场，等药效消失再来，还能有赚回本钱的机会；但如果药物的影响不够强烈，让他赢下下一场比赛，那么之后的酒瓶里装的毒物就会越来越猛，直到彻底剥夺他的行动力或生命。

我装作不客气地跟他碰了瓶，仰头喝了一大口，然后在咽下的瞬间隐蔽地使了个小动作，让他‘不小心’狠狠地撞上了我的肚子，把那一口酒呛在了喉咙里，我立刻顺势把它吐了出来，接着拼命咳嗽，酒瓶也脱了手，摔得满地都是。那个年轻人吓了一跳，看到我怨毒的眼神吓得连声道歉，又主动帮我拍背顺气，周围喝彩的人们也被这意外惊了一瞬，不知是谁喊了一句‘看啊，埃斯科特先生高兴得气都不顺了’，引起了一片笑声，这才重新把气氛炒热回去。我生气地一把夺过年轻人手里的酒瓶灌了一口——这瓶当然没有加料——一把把他推开。

“这就是你对勇士的敬意？小子？来扫兴的吗！”我哑着嗓子冲他吼，感到舌根深处还有残余的酒液，便更用力地咳嗽——这个办法真的很伤喉咙。“毛都没长齐的奶娃娃，滚回家端盘子吧！”

在周围人狂热的哄笑中，年轻人灰溜溜地穿过人群离开了，临走时带着愤恨的眼神瞪了我一眼。我没再喝他那瓶酒，而是一边跟观众们大声说话一边暗中观察西克特所在的高台，西克特还没有出现，高台上左右两个守卫却已经在看着我这边，刚才的意外势必引起了他们的注意。按照这里的规矩，我离西克特还有三个对手，刚才的小手段已经被他们看到了，不管我的意图有没有被察觉，接下来的战斗难度一定会不成比例地攀升，他们会用上更多手段来阻止我这个外来人获得胜利。

不出所料，我的下一个对手是个一看就刚从西门监狱重获自由的大家伙，下场前有人在他身后附耳说了什么，这个人看向我的眼神顿时凶狠了几分，哨声响起后更是像头蛮牛直接朝我冲了过来。我移开脚步闪避这一波进攻，在擦身而过的瞬间开始分析对手：这个人比我还高一两英寸，肌肉发达，不能跟他硬拼力气，我的灵巧应该更胜一筹；转身动作向左比向右迟钝，推测左侧背部受过伤；手臂肘弯没有保护，攻击肘弯穴位可以废掉他的胳膊几秒钟，；右脚跟鞋底更厚软且偶尔刻意不着地，推测右脚跟患有关节问题或长有骨刺，强力撞击会引起剧痛甚至痉挛，下身脱力；以我的身高和臂长，他稍微蹲身就够攻击头颈，也足够我结结实实赏他的下巴和胸膛几拳；只要能制造出这些让他意识空白的瞬间，我就能轻松把他摔出场外。

思路贯通，接下来就是付诸行动。大个子见一击不中，举着拳头转身又冲过来，我一边格挡一边向左闪避，趁着他转身迟钝的瞬间绕后抓住他闲着的右臂，摸到肘弯穴位猛地发力，他惨叫一声，右臂脱力，左臂停止收回立刻伸展以维持平衡，重心移到了左脚，右脚略微抬起，我抓紧机会放低身体躲过挥来的拳头，双腿蓄力前冲到他右侧，站稳的同时双手合拢握拳，垂直下击右脚距骨，让右脚跟以错开鞋垫的角度直接撞击地面，他因疼痛条件反射弓下身，我趁机移步到正前方站直，双手分开握拳合击他的双耳，造成短暂的耳鸣，接直拳攻击胸口造成暂时气短，然后勾拳击打下颌，延长意识混乱的时间，最后只需要趁他起身，左臂还没收回去的时候抓住，然后......

演算进行得很完美，只用了不到一分钟，大个子已经失去了反抗能力，我抓住了他的胳膊正要摔出去，突然听到场外几声惊呼，我把他彻底软倒的身体放下，然后退开两步，才回头看发生了什么。接下来两轮的对手不知什么时候来到了场边，已经一前一后跳进了圈子里，不怀好意地按着拳头，甩着胳膊，裁判也很快宣布进入特殊加时赛，作为对我‘优秀’表现的奖励，如果我能赢下这场，就能直接挑战‘铁笔’。观众们发出了疯狂的呐喊，而我注意到西克特终于重新出现在了看台上，还是之前那副高傲的样子，刚才给我送酒的年轻人换了装扮站在他身后，两人一起冷冰冰地注视着我。

我猜到西克特会采取行动，这是有所预料的情况，只是没想到来得这么快。新上来的这两个人体格不如刚才的大个子，与我本人相近，在敏捷上我可能占据不了优势，每一个行动都必须十分小心，不能遭到他们的夹击。第一个人先向我冲过来，他看起来比另一个更成熟且经验丰富，我很快打定主意避开这个，然后尽快收拾掉另一个。就在我回身准备发起进攻时，后面的那个也打了过来，我一偏头，伸腿绊偏了他，他的身体向下歪去，右拳堪堪擦过我的左脸，却在落下时死抓住了我的裤子不放，硬是为他蓄势待发的左拳提供了支点，而在那拳头上满缠的绷带间隙，我瞥见了一抹寒光——来不及了！

看来西克特是真的讨厌我，居然不惜让他们违规夹带武器也要干掉我。我抬起左臂打算格开，就算躲不过也要换取脱身，手臂举到一半，我听到很轻的“咻”一声，一个快到看不清的东西飞速擦过年轻人的手臂，割开了那层层包裹的绷带，一把短刀当啷一声落到地上。我趁机挡开了这只手臂，脚上一用力把他扫倒在地。

观众出现了短暂的静默，我听到有人在我身后翻过了围栏，紧接着是清脆的骨骼断裂的声响。

“喂！你在干什么！”

我回头，正好看到翻进场的两个守卫被那位外来者分别抓住了一条手臂，干脆利落地扭折，然后照着后脖颈两拳放倒。那是一位女士，年龄大约四十岁上下，梳着发髻，颧骨突出，身形比我略矮，但结实又矫健，且充满力量。不知怎么，我感觉她的身形有些熟悉。

“一对一，二比二，这才是规则，”她整理着拳套，看似漫不经心地朝向西克特所在的方向，“我来做这位先生的盟友。希望您不会介意？”最后一句是低声对我说的。

“啊，当然，我很荣幸，女士——”

“打完再说，现在，专心。”

陌生女士没有给我问话的机会，我能察觉到她并不想多谈，可是她的目的是什么完全不明，见义勇为这种美德在白教堂区早就成为笑话了。

场面陷入了突然的混乱，高台上有人打了个呼哨，俱乐部的打手开始从四面八方起身冲下了场，观众被他们推的推吼的吼陆陆续续向外驱赶，我和陌生女士背靠着背，摆好了架势面对正在把我们包围起来的敌人。我在他们背后看到了西克特，好极了，这一把闹得够大，唐伯提一定会被我气得七窍生烟地现身，当然我得先从这里离开，还有我身后的女士，她算是被我卷进来了，要想办法把她一起带出去——

“来了！”

女士突然喊了一声，我感到背后一轻，她冲了出去，凭着灵巧的走位撞偏了好几个人，给我这边留下了四个。两个胖子，一个拎着砍刀一个握着折刀，一个拿着两头有弯钩手杖的高瘦青年，一个略显稚嫩的抓着匕首，这种情况不允许慢慢解决，来不及细致分析，我的头脑迅速下达了指令。离我最近的娃娃脸从右翼斜冲过来了，拿折刀的胖子则是正面逼近，首先迎向胖子，在快要撞到的瞬间拨开他冲脸打来的拳头，从左绕后，使力反曲右臂缴下他的折刀，趁脱力补上一脚把他踹出去，撞偏娃娃脸，顺便把他压倒在地。然后马上低头闪过青年挥过来的手杖，折刀抛到右手反握，左手抓住手杖把他拉近，右手握住刀柄向上连捅手腕和腹部，等他吃痛松手，立刻发力夺走手杖，滑到趁手的位置握紧，接一个横劈把他抽翻。等我站直身体，青年身后的砍刀胖子已经快到了。不能让他靠近，将右手的折刀折好抛起，像打网球那样用手杖把它击飞出去，打中胖子的鼻梁，在他因此视线模糊的几秒钟，足够冲到正面踢掉他手上的砍刀，并狠狠往腹部来上一下。这时一开始被胖子压倒的娃娃脸又站起来了，趁他还没确定我的位置，立刻冲到身后一手刀砍倒。至此我的四个对手全部解决，没人受到致命伤，却也足以让他们躺在地上挣扎个一时半刻，够我回头看看身后的战况。

出乎我的意料，陌生女士相当能打，围着她的六个打手有三个已经倒在地上动弹不得，两个神志不清摇摇晃晃地试图进攻，她的拳头接连不断地打在最后那个的脸颊和胸膛，然后单手握住他的一条胳膊绕后，一拳打向肩关节直接脱了臼，发出了让人牙酸的咔嚓声，倒霉的家伙连惨叫都没来得及就被她一脚踹倒在地。紧接着她迎向最后两个敌人，抓住其中一个的手腕反弯迫使他跪下，接一记抬膝狠狠敲中他的下巴，脚一落下就借力一个飞腿命中另一个的胸口，紧接着侧开一步，双手发力把他推到之前那个面前，最后冲着他的脖子就是一个漂亮的回身踢，两个打手翻滚着扑了出去，撞倒了一边的围栏，再也不动了。

陌生女士很快喘匀了气，回头看我这边也已经结束，她赞许地点了点头，突然瞪大眼睛向我冲过来，我从她刹那间向我使的眼色中读出了意义，一边迅速侧身一边递出左手，她冲过我的瞬间一把抄走了手杖，轻轻把我往旁边一推，使我避开身后西克特刺来的手指，然后立刻横杖挡住了他的下劈。我站到一边，无意再插手他们的战斗，却也没有立刻离开战场。女士明显是冲着西克特来的，那一瞬间她身上涌出了我生平罕见的杀意，我此时介入战斗只会是个障碍，最好先在旁观察，以免情况太过失控。

握住手杖的女士仿佛变了一个人，变得更优雅但更狠厉，那把我拿着还稍显沉重的手杖在她掌上飞旋，笨重的杖头时不时半空刹车，挡下西克特的拳头或重击他的头颈，和他的肢体撞击发出了沉闷的声响。西克特被她迅猛的进攻打得几乎抽不出时间反击，而她根本没打算给西克特反应的时间，在他下一次预备进攻时突然俯身，用杖尾勾住他的左膝，咬住韧带的同时向上一拔，竟从中拔出了一把短剑，趁着西克特吃痛躬身，她反握短剑比着他的手腕用力一划，没有大出血，但似乎斩断了什么筋脉，那只手立刻就瘫软下来。女士还没有罢手，往他肩上一拳，把他打得向后倒去，趁势将短剑插回还勾在膝下的手杖里，连杖身一起拔出后立刻向旁边又是一勾，刺穿西克特另一条腿的膝盖，在他最终倒下之前，她双手握住手杖一声大喝，像是要打飞一颗高尔夫球那样，对着西克特的头就是狠狠的一下，把他打飞了出去，我似乎听到了什么东西裂开的声音。西克特终于倒下了，他引以为傲的手指一点用处都没派上，就像任何一个普通打手那样，败在了陌生女士的手上。

我站在原地没有动，内心充斥着半信半疑的惊异，陌生女士的战斗能力再次刷新了我的观感。我自认算得上拳场老将，但这样简单又狠辣的打斗方式着实让我开了眼界，而且用这种手段把六个打手和一个拳场王牌轻松放倒的还是一位女士，我对她的好奇陡然增幅，这位陌生女士来这里一定不只是为了打趴西克特，她到底想要什么？

女士蹲身确认了西克特还有气，似有似无地回头看了我一眼，然后站起来，对着周围不知谁大声说道：

“弗朗西斯.西克特在这里，他是你们的了！”

从俱乐部外涌进来一大拨警察，一边驱赶剩余看热闹的观众一边迅速包围了这个搏击场。女士丢下手杖，上前安慰似的拍拍我的肩膀。

“打得不错，兄弟，多谢了。”

“女士，这些警察......你们到底是？”‘埃斯科特’又惊又怕地问道。

“别怕，他们只是为这家俱乐部而来，不会找你太多麻烦，相信我。”她看了看周围那些并没有正眼看她的警察，不经意地叹了口气，“我得走了，拿了奖金就回家去吧，以后不要再到这里来了。”

我看着她很快融入了人群，便也开始向外走。警察们已经在对这里进行彻底的搜查和封锁，我离开前当然被留下进行一番问话，好在伪装没有被识破，他们只当我是来找乐子的工人，最后还算得上客气地答应帮我取来赢得的奖金。去取钱的警官回来得很快，问话的警官跟他在门外低声说着什么，我悄悄靠近门边，听到的东西让我心头一紧。

“对，都抓住了，但他们的老板不见了，应该是听到我们来的时候跑的，朝向大街的窗户开着，对面街角有人看到......对，就是这个名字，沃尔特.唐伯提，他们已经追出去了......”

我立刻把奖金忘得一干二净，转身推开窗户就翻了出去。见鬼！唐伯提今天就在这里，我是来引他出现的，却让这些警察打草惊蛇，他就这么溜走了！我跑到街角，理所当然不见人影，追逐的人也已经走远了。我想了想，决定先返回贝克街，警察们是不用指望的，至于我，且不说现在追上去能不能抓到人，我可不想‘埃斯科特’引起太多注意。这一次过后他大概像之前的派瑟那样不会再冒头，我可以让威金斯他们全城撒网，一定能尽快把他揪出来。

回到家后，我理所当然地遭了华生一顿数落，他对我这次行动怨念颇深，强硬地要求处理我那微不足道的擦伤，大有不把我关在家里调养一个月不罢休的气势。 尽管我的朋友努力保持着克制，我也很容易看出他生气的理由并不只是我的任性，他也感受到了这次案件的危险，而且对我试图把他排除在外表示不满。我不得不对他在我冒险中的地位再次做了评估，并察觉到了我这一次犯下的错误。华生远非一般的作家或医生可比，他兼具两者的美德，拥有一个温暖善良的灵魂，内心燃烧着过人的勇气和冒险精神，却鲜少在日常中露出锋利的一面，连我都经常忘记他一度是战场上的生还者。现在正是他希望重新加入冒险的时候，却被我以保护的方式排除在外，对他造成的痛苦也许不亚于让我告别案件。我竟无意间伤害了他。

权衡再三，我向华生摊了牌，特别强调了正在逼近他的危险。而华生没有辜负我的期望，他温和地对我的想法表示了谅解，然后立刻开始做行动的准备，将他短期的缺席发电报告知华生夫人和诊所员工，还叮嘱哈德森太太近期小心。我看着他忙进忙出，不能说自己没有一丝犹豫，但他的眼睛诉说着决心，我知道现在用什么样的手段都无法使这位老伙计置身事外了，不管接下来有什么危险，他都要站在我身边。我必须承认自己受到了感动，尽管我对这一感动产生懊悔也就是几天后的事。

威金斯再次送来消息的那天是10月29日，孩子们这次超额完成了任务，不仅发现了唐伯提的下落，甚至摸清了他的行动路线。根据他们的报告，今天晚上唐伯提会出门跟人秘密会面，我们只要悄悄跟上去，不仅能抓住他，说不定还能顺手揪出跟他见面的人：幸运的话就是杰克。快到黄昏时，我和华生前往白教堂区——说来奇怪，这么多天唐伯提还没有离开。我们看着他从蜂巢酒吧摇摇晃晃地出来，穿过伯纳街和巴蒂街，到商业街对面拐进了通往白教堂街的小巷，这里狭窄而冷清，以防万一我让华生保持距离跟在我身后，与唐伯提又拉开了一段距离，我们尽量贴着墙壁的阴影小心翼翼地跟着他。他一路都发着酒疯，过街时差一点被马车撞个正着，走在小巷里又唱又吼，念念叨叨着一些我听不清的东西。在终于要走出小巷时他突然停下了，慢慢地转过身，我立刻示意华生躲起来，自己缩进了一家商店的门道里，仔细听外面的动静。

“出来吧......嗝，我知道，知道是你，出来！”

“你不是要杀我吗？来啊！我就在这里，来......”

“哈，你们，你跟你......一样只会藏头露尾对吧？就像老鼠！你不敢，哈哈哈哈......”

“但我，我不怕，我的西克特所向无敌，不管是......老大还是你，我都不怕！”

“你......呃，啊啊啊啊——”

唐伯提张狂的声音突然扭曲，我听到一个轻盈的脚步落地，紧接着是他撕心裂肺的惨叫，我悄悄探出头，看到他正在地上打滚挣扎，一只手被什么东西钉在旁边，一个细长的戴着兜帽的身影背对着我蹲在那里，用压得极低的声音说了什么，并试图从唐伯提疯狂的尖叫中得到什么答案，几次尝试后他似乎放弃了，抬起了左手，腕下的刀刃闪着寒光。

我发觉了他行凶的意图，赶紧向那边跑过去，并拔出手枪呼唤华生。这个人听到我的声音，连头都没回，左手重重地按在了唐伯提的咽喉上，发出撕裂的声音。我举枪正要瞄准，他一边不慌不忙地站起来，一边往腰上摸了一把，拿出了什么东西往地面用力砸下去，浓郁的烟雾瞬间弥漫开来，溢满了整个小巷。这烟雾有些古怪，呛住喉咙的同时让我忍不住感到心悸，我被逼得不得不低头咳嗽，隐约听到像是箭矢射出的声音，然后就再也没有动静了。等到烟雾终于散去，凶手消失了，只剩下唐伯提还躺在那里抽搐，我蹲下身检查，遗憾的是他已经断气了。他的右手伸开在一侧，被我在派瑟家见过的奇怪叉子钉在地上，不过没有刺伤，致命伤仍然是脖子上那一道刀痕，纤细并且极深，血染红了他的衣领，正在身下漫成一滩，他脸上带着可怕的表情，翻着白眼，连死亡都无法将他从恐慌中拯救出来。

我抬头环顾，确认凶手已经离开了，突然发现华生一直没有赶到我身边，回头一看，华生所在的角落空无一人。烟雾造成的心悸突然增幅，我赶快跑过去，那里没有搏斗的痕迹，没有物品掉落，好像华生就只是走出了那个角落，不知走到哪里去了。但这不可能，不管什么时候华生都不会擅自离开我，何况在这追踪嫌疑人的紧要关头。我回头瞥了一眼正在冷却的尸体，头脑飞快地运转起来，这里没有打斗痕迹，地面的灰尘也很难看出足迹的混乱，华生应该是自行离开的，只有可能往小巷那边走了。我顺着小巷返回，深夜的这里没有人，我无法找到任何目击者，直到走出小巷，我才在商业街见到了巡夜的马洛警官。我向他报告了唐伯提的事，他则告诉我他见到了华生，算算时间就在烟雾炸开之前，他冲出了小巷，很着急地拦了一辆马车往贝克街去，连招呼都没跟马洛巡警打，车一来跳上去就走了。

我感到思维出现了短暂的空白，也许还有刚才烟雾的作用，心脏抑制不住地狂跳。这一切明显是一场预谋，也许是用了哈德森太太的危险做借口，华生才会连通知我都顾不上就往贝克街跑，根据马洛巡警对那辆马车的描述，我几乎能肯定那辆车是事先就停在附近，专门等候华生出来的，等他上车就会完全落入对方掌控之中。想到了这一点，我突然对今晚的行动产生了前所未有的挫败感，唐伯提在我眼前被杀，华生在我身后消失，而我对这一切都无能为力！做下这些事的也许是同一伙人，他们算准了今晚我会带华生前来跟踪唐伯提，也许连他的路线都是安排好的，就等着我们在这个小巷分开行动，然后同时达成杀死唐伯提和绑架华生的目的。该死，如果我今晚能安排得更妥当一些，让华生不要离得那么远，我们也许还能一起制服凶手，他也不会就这么无声无息地被人骗走！

等一等，等一等，愚蠢的夏洛克.福尔摩斯，想想你平时会怎么做，现在该怎么做。我做了几次深呼吸，拍拍自己的脸保持冷静，把刚才纷杂的思绪赶出脑海，着急生气都是无意义的，首先要理清头绪，搞明白到底发生了什么。

现在还不能确定绑架华生和杀死唐伯提的是同一人。今晚杰克就在附近，这一点可以肯定，不管是动机还是能力，绑架华生的只能是他。可是杀死唐伯提的人呢？虽然他的脖子上的确有和派瑟胸口相似的致命伤，我也能肯定这出自相同或至少相似的武器，但结合我上一次在派瑟房中的推理，拥有这样武器的人不只有杰克，而且派瑟跟唐伯提所遭遇的暴行并不一样，派瑟受了许多折磨，唐伯提则是被一刀毙命。从凶手对我的出现毫不惊讶来看，他早就知道附近有人，而且唐伯提在死前做出了不少挑衅行为，凶手在这种情况下却没有像对待派瑟那样放慢他的死亡，而是干净利落地结束生命，这跟杰克的风格大相径庭。照这样看来，唐伯提今夜约见的人应该还是杰克，唐伯提的凶手也得到了这个消息，并在他们见面前下手杀死了唐伯提，杰克赶往这边时发现了我们，于是改变计划，放弃与唐伯提的凶手正面遭遇，而是将矛头指向了之前的目标华生，以哈德森太太为诱饵把华生骗了出去，用事先安排好的马车将他绑架。从他没有立刻杀死华生看来，我的朋友现在还没有生命危险，也许和道尔，和之前的人质身在同样的处境，但如果我不尽快采取行动，他们的失踪会成为永远，甚至连我自己都会遭遇不测。不管怎样，杰克的这一步棋下得很巧，没有了道尔和他的继任者华生，我们在媒体战场一定会节节败退，那些听从他们号召动笔的编辑们可不像我的朋友们一样坚定勇敢。

思考结束，我徒步离开白教堂，走到河岸区才叫了辆马车回到贝克街，首先要确定哈德森太太的安全，我也不愿放弃华生其实平安回家的希望。现在离黎明还有几个小时，我打定了主意天一亮就去找艾伯林督察谈谈，他已经没有立场和理由阻止我了。

万幸的是，哈德森太太睡得安稳，没有其他人来过的迹象。屋子里很安静，但我一进门就发现有人站在窗边，不是华生，是一个比我略矮的瘦削人影。借着微弱的街灯，我认出了这是我在搏击俱乐部见过的那位陌生女士，她换了一身轻便而利于行动的衣服，腰带上挂满了小包，兜帽摘了下来，发髻有些松散地垂在脑后，脖子上戴着丝绸项链，手腕上套着一对有些笨重的铜镯，上面刻满了印度文字，还有一个奇异的三角状标识，像是鹰的颅骨。

我把惊异的情绪压回深处，一手在背后锁上门，一手揣进口袋暗暗握住了手枪。这位女士的左臂下戴着与弗莱先生一样的机械装置，偶尔在光线下一闪而过，我看见了没有擦干净的血迹——不会错，她就是今晚袭击和杀死唐伯提的凶手。

“晚安，女士，别人家的阳台不是什么赏月的好地方，对吧。”

我站在原地不动，绷紧了全身。从她那里没有感觉到恶意，但今晚发生的一切足够我提高警惕，最重要的是，在我看清她正脸的瞬间，从俱乐部就开始感受到的熟悉闪电般划过我的脑海——我曾经暗忖那感觉来自她与弗莱先生的高度相似，现在才清楚了，不管是衣着，身形还是脸型，她都与几天前欧尔斯大宅灭门血案的嫌疑人描述惊人地一致。不管那是不是她，我都在面对着一个在我眼前夺人性命的杀手，光是这一点就足够激起我全部的警戒。

“深夜打扰非常抱歉，‘埃斯科特’，或者‘夏洛克.福尔摩斯’先生，”她离开了光源向我走了几步，“在这样的场合重逢实在不是我的本意，我为你高超的化装术和演技折服，如果不是亲眼所见，我根本不相信你们会是同一个人。”

我暗暗扣开了手枪的保险，装作若无其事地回答，一边不动声色地观察她。她手边没有武器，臂下的精巧刀刃存在长度限制，离我最近的出口是华生房间的窗户，如果我不慎与她发生战斗，从那里可以最快逃到街上。

“感谢您的赞美，但我相信您深夜闯入我的家不是来闲聊的，能直入正题说明来意吗？伊薇.弗莱女爵士？”

我的这一记直球起效了，女士身周的锋锐气息突然暴涨，像是要扑过来把我刺穿一样，好在一发即收，她很好地控制住了自己，连呼吸都没有乱。

“看来您介入的比我想象的还要深，”她摇摇头，“如果我说我今晚是来劝您停止调查的，您会听我的话吗？”

“艾伯林督察，您的弟弟弗莱先生，还有我的朋友柯南.道尔，他们都说过一样的话。”

“雅各布和小亚已经失踪了！”她提高了声音向我又走了一步，“这实在太危险了，福尔摩斯先生，您不知道杰克会做出什么来......我请求您，把您知道的告诉我，把这一切都交给我，杰克是我和我弟弟的问题，应该由我去了结！”

我后退一步，把手枪往口袋里按了按：“除非您先把关于杰克的一切告诉我。弗莱女士，我理解并尊重您的忧虑，但已经太晚了，杰克已经成为了我的问题。”

“为什么？这一切和您无关！”

“现在和我有关，我已经有两位朋友遭到了杰克的毒手，之前是道尔，今晚是华生。女士，我现在不是以一个侦探的身份和您交谈，而是受害者。曾经我还有置身事外的理由，但现在，不管出于什么动机，从杰克绑走华生的一刻起，他就是我的敌人，我的罪犯，他逼得我拼上性命也要让他受到制裁。如果您不愿意向我透露信息，我可以自己去查，从流浪儿中间，从大街小巷，从任何可能的人那里挖到任何我需要的，最后我会找到杰克。这就是我要做的事，不管是你还是艾伯林督察，都不能阻止我！”

一定是之前那迷雾的副作用还没消失，让我难以压制自己的情绪，一口气说了一摊毫不冷静的话。弗莱女士只是静静地站在原地倾听，若有所思，也没有再走近我。

沉默持续了好一会，我们只是注视着彼此，僵持着。

“简直像看到了一个年轻时候的雅各布......要是他以前像你一样沉稳就好了，”她像是想起了什么似的叹息，“华生医生的事我很抱歉，我应该早一点发现杰克在那附近。”

她的态度出现了让步，这是个获取信息的机会。

“那么现在可以告诉我了吗，‘开膛手杰克’到底是谁，弗莱女士？我对他的身份有所猜测，但你一定能给我证明。”

弗莱女士一脸‘还是来了’的表情，但她放弃了隐瞒，是个好信号。

“我离开伦敦已经二十年了，掌握的信息并不多，现在只能确定他是我们，嗯，帮派的成员，雅各布的学徒，具体身份还需要进一步的证实。”

“这些与我的推测一致。不过，我猜你们并不只是一个帮派吧？”我看着她的眼睛。这个问题纠缠我许久，终于找到提问对象了，“你们身上携带的不合常理的奇特武器，来去无踪、杀伐果断的行动风格，强大诡谲的战斗能力，种种现象都在告诉我你们的特殊，何况你们在二十年前连破三起皇室大案，这不是混迹帮派的作风，而如果把你们理解成杀手，伦敦近年来并没有关于强力杀手集团的新闻，你们的组织还在这两者之上，严谨，神秘，且充满行动力。”

她似乎很惊讶地睁大了眼，犹豫了半晌才开口。

“你......雅各布说得没错，你真是个可怕的人。但很遗憾，这个问题我不能回答，这涉及到太多的秘密。让我们先把手上的事做完吧。”

没有得到答案，意料之中。我继续提出问题。

“你为什么要杀死唐伯提，还有欧文.欧尔斯夫人一家？”

弗莱女士扬起了眉毛，对我突然翻几天前的旧案不以为然。

“欧尔斯夫人是杰克在伦敦的耳目，她控制着白教堂区所有的妓院，以获取和贩卖名流黑幕为主业，差一点害死我们的朋友奈尔丽，杀死她的人是我，但她的宅邸被血洗不是我做的，是杰克在我之后赶来下的手。至于唐伯提，他是杰克的副手之一，掌握白教堂区所有的地下搏击俱乐部，借赌局为杰克敛财，这些你应该都知道，‘埃斯科特’。”

我暂时对她的供词表示了接受，转身找出了我的案件记录：“那你更不应该直接杀死他们，这些人如果是杰克的属下，很可能知道杰克和人质们的下落，只要警察抓住他们就能问出来......容我冒昧，这是什么私刑吗？”

弗莱女士过来和我一起阅读记录，闻言眼神复杂地白了我一眼，她身周的锐气已经不那么刺骨了，但环绕着一股奇特的味道，像是铁锈、香料和化学药品的混合物。

“如果这样理解比较容易，那你可以这么想，但抓住他们是行不通的。第一，因为杰克的栽赃，我现在的身份非常敏感，可怜的老艾伯林为了庇护我已经身心俱疲了，其他督察根本不认识我，当然更不会管这些明面上挑不出罪状的人；第二，这些人其实都已经被杰克折磨得精神失常，除了他的指令什么都不听，上帝都救不了他们了，只有死亡可以。最重要的一点，欧尔斯夫人除了妓院什么都不管，唐伯提更是一无所知，他们都只从杰克那里获取命令，杰克的手下中能直接与他会面的人很少很少。顺带一说，你砸唐伯提场子的事并没有被上报，我想华生医生被绑架的原因不在你。”她斜瞟了我一眼。

“不管怎么说，这些人本可以活着提供更多的信息。现在我们还得找另一个目标来追踪杰克。”我强忍住询问下去的冲动继续翻阅记录，准备寻找与杰克或黑鸦帮有关联的人物。

“没那个必要，我正准备去......”

弗莱女士的话说到一半，221B的门突然被敲响，我和她对视一眼，不约而同拔出了武器。我们伏低身体凑到靠街的窗边向外看，门口没有人，只有一个方块状的物体放在门口的台阶下。

“我到外面看看，你要小心，如果发现杰克在附近，立刻回避，把他交给我。”

弗莱女士轻声对我说，然后悄悄拉开了华生的房门，从我之前看好的逃跑路线翻出了窗户，我则握紧了手枪，轻手轻脚来到楼下。万幸哈德森太太没有被吵醒。我贴着大门听了一会，没声音，我又靠住了门，紧紧握住门把手一点一点不出声地扭转，从慢慢拉宽的门缝里往外瞧，没有人，门口放着的是一个木盒。我竖起耳朵仔细注意附近的动静，过了一会，弗莱女士突然从上边跳了下来，就像她制住唐伯提时那样，几乎无声地落地。她左右环顾了一周，对我这边比了个手势，表示没问题，然后捡起了那个木盒。

“你找到送这个的人了吗？”我重新锁好大门回到楼上，弗莱女士正端详着木盒。

“很遗憾，没有，他是躲在远处用弹弓或气枪敲的门，这会早就跑了。”

我把注意力转移到了盒子上，这是个很漂亮的红木盒子，镀着铜金色的边，正面挖出了一个圆洞，像是个缺了发条的八音盒。

弗莱女士皱着眉头，翻来覆去地看盒子，偶尔拿起来摇一摇，里面大概没装什么东西，我只听到很轻的像是绢帛的声音。

“这是什么？”

“毫无疑问，是杰克送来的信息。”她放下了盒子，从腕下弹出了那把奇特的刀刃，开始沿着盒边撬动，“这是我和雅各布很久以前收集的音乐盒，一直留在我们的藏身处，杰克一定是得到了它们。别担心，没有爆炸物，杰克不会这么早就结束他的‘游戏’......好了。”

盒子被打开了，里面端端正正躺着一个烟盒，不用拿起来看我就知道，这是华生的，我偶尔会从他那里借烟草来抽。而吸引我们全部注意的东西就压在烟盒的下面。我定了定神，小心地拿起了那样东西，它还是柔软的，我的手掌甚至还能感觉到温度。

“这......”

我和弗莱女士对视了一眼，从彼此眼中看到了愤怒。

“好吧，弗莱女士，看来我们的对手已经等不及了，说说看，你的计划是什么？”

那是一块巴掌大的、人类的皮肤，下面蒙着凝固的组织，上面刻着一个血淋淋的单词，力道大得穿透了这块皮肤。

“STOP”


End file.
